The Dragons of Yin and Yang
by DragonHeart524
Summary: Dragon are bad. We all know that. But when you meet two that seem to be completely opposite will the world go downhill? Summary stinks, but I promise the story is better! R&R Please!
1. The Encounter

Hello! My second story has arrived! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in case you where suspicious. Hope you enjoy!) (R&R Please!)

**The Encounter**

It was a quiet night. Yugi had been asleep for a couple of hours and it hadn't been any different than any other night. He had a big test the next day, and had been cramming for hours. He thought he could sleep through almost anything that night, but strangely, he awoke. No sound was made, no one had entered his room, and yet it was like he was startled awake. He sat up and looked around to find the source of the disturbance. Every thing in his room was clouded in darkness. Silhouettes of his desk and chair where accompanied by the items on the desk. It included his books and the millennium puzzle. Then he glanced at the window that was on his roof. It was normal except there was a dark spot at the edge of the window. As he stared in silence at the spot a bolt of lightning lit up the room and the dark spot became clearly visible. A dragon was staring at him through his window! He opened his mouth to yell but all that came out was a small yelp as he fell head over heals off his bed. His head hit the ground first and it made a loud clunk on the floor. Yugi sat up and rubbed the back of his head; he looked back up to the window and the dragon had disappeared. _Yugi, are you alright?_ A voice called to him. It was the pharaoh that lived in his millennium puzzle. He projected himself to see what happened

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi replied. He stood up and grabbed the puzzle, slipped it on his neck, and began to walk out of his room.

"Where are we going?" questioned the pharaoh again.

"I saw something outside, and I want to check it out." Yugi reached for the door, but before he reached the knob, it swung open. Yugi's grandpa was standing in the doorway with a flashlight.

"Yugi! You're awake?" said his Grandpa shining the flashlight into his grandson's face, "I thought you'd still be asleep. Anyway, it sounded like you dropped something. Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing, I fell out of my bed, and I thought I saw something outside." shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

"Oh, well then you'll need this," Grandpa handed Yugi the flashlight, "The power went out just now; I think a storm is coming. Don't stay out too long"

"O.K, I won't," He took the flashlight and ran past his Grandpa and down the stairs. As he stepped out into the night, the cool air gave him a chill. The moon was black, which made it very difficult to see. Yu-Gi made his way to where he could see his ceiling window. What he saw shocked him; there were enormous claw marks down the roof to the edge! It was definitely a dragon. There was a strange aura around the area. "_This is probably what woke me up was this evil feeling_," Thought Yugi. The air was thick with darkness, but the dragon was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe it already left," suggested the pharaoh.

"You're right," Yugi replied. As Yugi turned around the lighting flashed, and there appeared in front of him the dragon! Yugi dropped the flashlight and it hit the ground with a shatter. The dragon was much larger up close, which only made it more menacing; its red eyes where staring strait into Yugi's eyes. Its glare was almost paralyzing. The dragons jet black scales made its outline blend with the darkness. Yugi new it could strike at any moment and he would be done for. Recovering from the shock, he took a slow, small step back; the dragon was as still as statue. He took another step back, but this time it noticed. The giant dragon leapt at Yugi as fast as lightning with a deep roar, wings and claws extended. It's white teeth where sharp and glistened in the great beast's mouth. Yugi didn't have time to move or think; he was fully paralyzed. He thought he was going to be torn apart. Just before the dragon struck the helpless boy, a white flash flew across the screen and the dragon had disappeared. A large fight was being fought between the dragon and another creature. Yugi forced his head and body to turn toward the commotion. There, he saw not one, but two dragons fighting viciously. There was the black one and a white one; moans, roars and screams where coming from the scaly ball. After a while of the horrible slashing, the dragons separated with a bone-chilling scream. One had definitely sustained a lot of damage. The white dragon wasn't too injured; it had a small scratch under its eye and a cut on its shoulder. The black dragon had a few more injuries, and they where definitely severe. On its chest was a large gash that was shimmering red with blood. It also had a large cut on its neck. It was panting and was obviously beaten. Yugi was it terror he began to think they where fighting over him! _What if the white one wants to eat me, too!_ This thought made him shiver. The black dragon gave one final scream, and, with all of its energy spread its large wings and flew into the black of the night. The evil darkness left with it, and was replaced with a calm feeling.

Yugi wasn't paralyzed by fear anymore, even though there was a dragon still in front of him. After watching the black dragon fly away, the white dragon turned his attention to Yugi. It walked slowly over to him. Its eyes where blue and his scales where white; so white, that they where practically glowing. Yugi stared into its eyes and felt a strong sense of relief. Exhaustion flooded over him, and, after fighting it a small while, collapsed into the dragon's arms fast asleep. The dragon didn't seem surprised, like it had happened before or he had made Yugi tired. It picked Yugi up off the ground gently and walked on his hind legs toward the house. It squeezed through the door and the bell rang. The dragon clenched its teeth, and waited for the man to come around the corner and beat it with a broom, or worse, a bat. It waited a while, but no one came; all was silent. Walking slowly and quietly it peeked around the corner. No lights where on, and all was quiet; it didn't complain. Still silent, it crept up the creaky stairs to a room. Praying it was the right one it pushed the door open with its snout and peered in. Again a success; the room was empty. Placing Yugi on the bed it stared at him. It spotted the puzzle almost immediately. As it reached for the item it heard "Yugi, is that you?" a voice yelled from outside the door the dragon froze and stared at the door. Thinking fast, it jumped for the window. "Yugi?" said the grandpa as he stepped into the room. "Poor Yugi, he studied so much he fell asleep," he whispered. He had completely forgotten that he had seen Yugi go outside. After tucking him in, grandpa went back to his own room, and all was as it was before.

Ooooh, that was tense! Dragons are so unpredictable! Well, Ch 2 will be here soon! Review please!


	2. The New Students

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I will! You just watch! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy! -

**New Students**

Yugi awoke to his alarm going off. _"Was it all a dream?"_ he got out of bed and looked around cautiously; everything seemed normal. The only thing that was out of place was his millennium puzzle; instead of on his desk it was around his neck._ "Did this really happen?"_ He couldn't worry about that now, he needed to get to school. He got dressed and ran out of his room. There was one more thing he could check to see if what happen was real: the broken flashlight. Running outside he found the light just where it had fallen. It was real! There really was a dragon in Domino City, not one but two!

He met Tea like he always did, but decided not to tell her. He didn't know how she would react, and he didn't want her to freak out. When they got to school they met Joey and Tristan and they all headed to class. "We have some new students, class," said the teacher when the students had settled down. "I would like you to meet Lyn and Ang Pyrus. Come over here you two." she instructed two teens. They both walked up to the front of the class; there was a boy and a girl. Ang- the boy- was a little taller than Lyn-the girl- and he had short, spiky white hair, which was odd buy itself. Ang also had blue eyes and wore a white T-shirt and some old, light blue-jean pants. Lyn was completely opposite; she had straight, pitch-black hair and deep, scarlet eyes. She wore black jeans and a dark black shirt with fake red claw marks from the right shoulder to her left hip. This got Yugi's attention. The dragons he had seen seemed to be opposites, too. _"No it couldn't be. They're people, not dragons. What am I thinking?" _He shook his head in disbelief, and looked at them again. The two bowed quietly to the class and took the seats they were shown to by the teacher; after they sat, the teacher began the lesson. The siblings looked at each other every once and a while as if reading each others mind. This caught Yugi's attention as well. He was watching them when he felt something hit him in the head. He looked down and saw a crumpled paper on his desk. Turning to Joey, he saw that Joey was trying to get his attention. "What's up Yugi? You sure are acting strange," he whispered.

"I'm fine," Yugi whispered back, "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well, you had better wake up or you'll miss the test," added Tea.

"I won't miss it. I spent all night studying for it," Yugi reassured. After the final class the bell rang and the teacher collected the tests. Everyone was buzzing about the test and their scores. The new students got up almost simultaneously and walked out; not saying a word to anyone. Lyn was looking at the ground as if she was being punished; Ang, on the other hand, was quite happy and made eye contact with everyone. When they got outside all the boys stared at Lyn; she was quite attractive to them- long legged and curved, but with her brother by her side they where afraid to make any moves. Joey seemed to be distracted by her beauty as well. "She's awesome," he whispered to Yugi.

"Now who's distracted," Yugi grinned.

"Hey!" Joey said, breaking out of his trance.

"Joey, if you like her so much, ask her if you can give her a tour of the school," Tea suggested.

"I can't do that! Her bro' is guarding her!" Joey exclaimed.

"Aw, come on pal," Tristan grabbed Joey's shoulder," You'd better hurry or some other guy will get to her first."

"You're right! I gotta ask her first!" Joey said confidently. He walked slowly up to Lyn and swallowed. "Hey," he said shakily. She turned to look at him; again he gulped. He was drowning in her deep red eyes. "I was wondering if you would like me to show you around the school." Lyn looked quietly to he brother and he returned the look with a mental "yes".

"Sure," she said quietly. They walked off together, and left Ang by the lockers. He didn't look very worried; he just got his books and walked to the door.

After showing Lyn the entire school, Joey brought her back to the front where her brother was waiting. "Thank you, Joey. That was nice," Lyn said.

"Well, you know…um I was glad to," He stuttered back. This made her smile as she walked to Ang. "Wow; she's so awesome." Joey said out loud.

"So? What happened?" asked Tristan curiously as the group joined Joey.

"Well, I showed her around the school, and she said thanks," Joey replied dreamily. The rest of the day was pretty normal, except for the occasional crowd of desperate duelists and fan girls. Soon, Yugi had completely forgotten about the dragons.

Finally! I finished the second Chapter! Hope you like! See you at Ch. 3! -


	3. The Encounter II

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

**The Encounter II**

That night, Mokuba was heading home from running errands. Since his brother was always worrying about his business, Mokuba was left with all the boring stuff. This particular night he had taken his time, and become late. _I sure hope Seto doesn't kill me because I'm late_, he thought to himself. He hadn't taken the limo because it had been ripped apart by something a few nights ago. (Can you guess what did it?)

By a stroke of bad luck, the black dragon was out on the prowl. After failing his last hunt, it was desperate for a meal. Flying over the city it spotted a small boy- Mokuba- walking down a street. _It's not much, but it will have to do_, it thought. It swept down and landed silently on a roof beside the road; watching Mokuba closely. _Hmm, Alone… small … weak and probably easy to scare_, It concluded. After deciding that he was perfect prey, it attacked. Like greased lightning it struck Mokuba; leaving the helpless boy out of breath. He landed on his back on the sidewalk, still in shock with the dragon snarling on top of him. The dragon was holding Mokuba's arms straight out with its large claws firmly planted into the concrete. The contents of Mokuba's bag scattered out on the ground with the impact. Mokuba wanted to yell for help, but, when he opened his mouth, nothing wanted to come out. The black beast opened his mouth as if about to devour our young victim, but it did something never seen before. A strange smoke appeared around Mokuba, and the dragon seemed to be drinking it! The smoke was Mokuba's fear energy; this energy is what keeps this dragon going. (It is produced when someone gets afraid; either by a friend jumping out to scare you or a giant dragon that's ready to devour you.) Mokuba began to feel weak and soon fell into a deep sleep. Before the dragon could finish its meal, it was interrupted by a loud thumping on the ground. The white dragon had followed it to its prey. "You're too late," the black dragon growled under its breath," I've gotten enough energy to keep me going for quite some time now."

"You can't out run me forever," replied the white dragon in a much calmer voice, "You will never be able to beat me in battle." It took a step closer. The black dragon slowly removed itself from on top of Mokuba; knowing that it couldn't survive another fight without being critically injured. The white dragon watched its weaker counterpart retreat. As soon as it was far enough away the black dragon spread its wings and flew out of site. After it had left, the white dragon tended to Mokuba. That always seemed to be its new job; cleaning up after its enemy. It was critical to keep this war a secret, though, so it had to be done. It slowly picked up Mokuba's items and placed them back in the backpack and tried to figure out where the boy lived. This boy was much younger than the first one its enemy had targeted. He had no idea where to start. _He has to have some sort of family_, it thought, _maybe another human will know_. It took flight with Mokuba in its arms; trying to find someone that was still awake at this hour. There where some lights on at a small home so it landed nearby and set Mokuba on the ground. Now all it had to do was get the human to come out. Picking up a small can, it threw it gently at the door. It didn't want to risk smashing through the door by knocking. A loud clank was made, and the person came out to investigate. As soon as the dragon knew the human would find Mokuba it retreated into a dark street and flew out of sight. "Anyone there?" yelled the voice. The man looked around and spotted Mokuba. The man brought Mokuba in and found his ID from Kiaba Corp. After the he dealt with all the miscellaneous men, he finally got to speak with Kiaba, who was already worried. "Hello? Mr. Kiaba?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kiaba replied sharply.

"I, uh, found one of your employees," the man said nervously.

"What?"

"Um, he's very young. I found him on the street." A long silence followed this announcement from the stranger. After that long period, Kiaba spoke to someone in the room while covering the receiver then he turned to the man.

"Thank you for your help," he said bluntly," I have a chopper heading to your location."

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" It was too late, Kiaba had already hung up. Not long after the call to Kiaba, a chopper landed on the man's roof and took Mokuba to Kiaba Corp. After looking him over, the doctors concluded there wasn't anything to worry about. Mokuba had bruises on his arms where the something had pinned him to the ground, and was still fast asleep. Kiaba was very worried about his little brother and was furious at whoever did this. By now the media had interrogated the stranger that had found Mokuba and had plastered the story all over the news.

News Report:

"Tonight, what has been stalking in the darkness? The young Kiaba brother, Mokuba, has been attacked by an unknown danger in our city's midst. Interviews from Mr. Seto and Mokuba Kiaba have been turned down by Mr. Kiaba and his associates. Nothing has been heard from Mokuba at the moment. More information will be given when it becomes available."

Newspapers' Front Pages: 

"Dangerous burglar strikes! Who will be next? Was this the first attack?"

"Is it a bird? See amazing pictures of flying beasts in Domino skies."

Wow. Poor Mokuba. I hate reporters almost as much as Kiaba does! Anyway, HELP! I need ideas! Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	4. The Confession

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Confession **

Yugi got a good nights rest and awoke the next day refreshed and ready. He thought about the dragon the night before, and the news he had seen about Mokuba. "This dragon is hunting in this city, but I don't know why," He said to his puzzle," I thought it was after me, but it attacked Mokuba." The spirit projected himself from his puzzle.

"You think it got you confused?" His pharaoh asked with a grin.

"Yami, I'm serious."

"I am too," switching to his serious face, "We don't know how well dragons can see; especially in the dark."

"I don't know…" Yugi thought for a second, "When do you think we should tell the others about what happened?"

"It has to be soon; the dragon may as well target one of them tonight."

"We'll tell them today then." Yugi grabbed his backpack and puzzle and walked out of his room. "We'll tell them when we finish school so we can tell them all at once."

"'We'! What's this 'we' stuff? We can't both tell them."

"Fine, I'll tell them," Yugi sighed and walked out of the store after saying a quick goodbye to his Grandpa.

He met Tea as usual, and she could tell something was up. Yugi was acting nervous, and his mind kept drifting into space. "Yugi, are you o.k.?" she asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," he replied.

"You don't seem fine. Is something bothering you?"

"No, not really," Yugi lied. He would tell her later. Lyn and Ang were at there usual classes, but today Lyn seemed to be watching Yugi. Every once and a while when he looked at her she would turn her eyes away quickly. This made him quite nervous.

At lunch Joey watched Lyn and attempted to work up enough courage to ask her out. She sat with her brother, (No surprise), so nobody was brave enough to ask her besides Joey. There where a few other brave bachelors, but they were quickly rejected by either her brother, or worse- her. "Man, Yug," Joey sighed, "What do I do? I don't know how to ask her out."

"How am I supposed to know?" Yugi replied looking up from his lunch at Lyn. She was stirring her food with a fork. Ang had already eaten all of his food and was working on a Laptop. Today they where wearing uniforms like everyone else. "You'd better eat something," Ang mumbled across the table to Lyn without looking away from his laptop. Her fiery eyes became hard.

"I'm not hungry," she replied bluntly. She sat up and shoved the plate to the middle of the table, "I'm going to get me something to drink," she stood and walked over to the vending machine. Joey sat low in his seat. His table sat almost right next to the machine, yet even though he likes her, he was super nervous around her. After a while of looking at the selection she glanced at Joey. "Joey," she said sweetly. He flew to her side.

"Yes," Joey said nervously.

"Which one do you like best?"

"Well, I like this one," he pointed to one of the drinks.

"That one it is then," she put the money in and entered the number. The coke clanked to the bottom. "Thanks," she said sweetly. She looked into his eyes as she walked to her table. As she walked away, Joey sat down and cracked a wide grin. "Um, Joey? Are you okay?" Yugi asked. Joey didn't answer; he was too busy daydreaming about his true love.

"Man," Tristan sighed, "He makes a glazed doughnut look good."

"Whad You Say?" Joey yelled as he snapped out of his little world.

"Nothin'!" Tristan replied nervously.

Back at Lyn's table she watched the two boys argue. She popped open the coke, but didn't drink it. "Why do you flirt with that boy?" Ang asked her, finally looking up from his laptop at Joey.

"Because I want to," she replied with a little attitude.

"Why don't you do it to someone more important?"

"You're saying Joey's not important?"

"Not as important as others."

"Like who?"

"Like…oh I don't know…Kiaba," now he had a spark of attitude.

"What?"

"If you're going to flirt with someone, why not get someone that has a lot of power?"

"Hmmm… he would be a challenge with his hard personality and all…" she thought for a second, "That would also cause some friction between Joey and Kiaba…"

"And he owns a business with a lot of money," Ang added as he slid his laptop to her. On the screen was a picture of a tall building with "Kiaba Corp." on it.

"Wow, nice business," she said impressed.

"You could almost get anything you want," he tempted.

"I'll do it!" she said as she pushed Ang's laptop back to him.

"Be careful not to get too involved or out of hand," Ang lectured.

"Hey, I'm a pro at this. Don't worry," she stood up. Just then the bell rang and they returned to their classes.

After school

The group walked out of the building together. Tea watched Yugi carefully; he was acting even more nervous than before. After they walked out of the school yard, Yugi spoke. "Guys?" he said looking down.

"What's up, Yug?" Joey answered.

"Can I tell you something?"

The group stopped and Yugi continued to look at the ground, "You can tell us anything, Yugi," Tea said as she turned to him. He looked around to see if anyone was listening and then began.

"I know what attacked Mokuba," he confessed. Everyone was in shock.

"Well? What was it?" Tristan asked.

"It was a dragon, a black one."

"A DRAGON!" They all yelled in unison.

"Shhhhhh!" Yugi turned to them and whispered.

"How do you know this stuff?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Because it attacked me, too." Yugi spoke in a low voice.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Joey asked again.

"Well, I guess I didn't want you to worry."

"Yugi, you can tell us anything," Tea said. It didn't make him feel much better, but he didn't want to talk about that.

"Wait," Tristan added, "If that dragon attacked you, why aren't you hurt like Mokuba?"

Yugi had one more confession. "Because there was another dragon that saved me. I don't know why, but it did."

"Why didn't it save Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can talk to him and see."

"Hah!" Tristan laughed, "Knowing Kiaba; we're just as bad as the reporters!"

"Well it's worth a shot," Joey added as they headed for Kiaba's company already knowing what his answer would be.

Alright! I finished chapter four! I hope you like it. I'm recovering from writers block so don't pound me. - I still need some ideas! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Kaiba's Visitors

Thank ya'll for all the reviews! Thanks Stream Strider, Silver Rose, and Rex the Emerald Dragon for all of your help and constructive criticism! -

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Kaiba's Visitors**

They arrived at Kaiba Corp. right as the sun was setting. Tristan and Joey weren't very positive about the whole thing and already knew what Kiaba was going to say. The only reason he was going was because everyone convinced him to come. When they got there all was quiet; the only people out in front where the two guards. When they saw the group, they stood in front of the door and demanded, "What do you want?"

"We need to see Kaiba," Yugi answered.

"He will see no one," The guard said firmly.

"It's very important," Yugi added. The guard thought for a second and then responded.

"I will see if he is available," he left and returned quickly, "He refuses to se you today." Before they could explain their situation they were shoved out of the gate and it was slammed behind them. "Told ya," Joey said bluntly. They stood there for a second and then Tea spoke.

"Maybe we should ask to see him after the trauma wares off," she suggested.

"But if we wait too long that dragon may attack again," Yugi added with a hint of fear and worry in his voice.

"Well, maybe tomorrow night will do," Tristan mumbled.

"Good enough," Joey said as they walked away.

"Kaiba Corp. was silent for a small while until a girl approached the guards. It was Lyn, but she had changed out of the school uniform into her black jeans and a deep red shirt. She had a pleased smile on as if she knew what they were going to do even before the said anything.

"Who goes there?" one guard yelled as she approached.

"A school friend," she replied in a sweet yet stern voice. She stopped in front of them and looked at them in contentment.

"Mr. Kaiba isn't available at the moment," The man said.

"Can't I at least come in to see him?" she begged with her deep eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba doesn't want any visitors," he repeated in a nervous tone.

"She came close and ran her hand down his black tie and asked softly, "Can't you make an exception?"

He thought for a moment then said, "Follow me please." He led her into the building and directed her to a desk. Obviously, it was an information desk. Lyn turned to the guard and gave quick thanks before heading to the large desk.

"I would like to see Seto Kaiba, please," she said to the lady behind the counter.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked routinely.

"No," Lyn replied. After a little typing on her computer, she responded again. Barely even looking up at Lyn.

"His office is on the third floor; room 364."

"Thank you," Lyn walked to the elevator and punched the "up" button. It didn't take long for the elevator to open. She stepped in and pushed the third floor. While waiting to arrive she straitened her black hair and tucked a stray bunch behind her ear only for it to fall back down.

The bell rang and the door opened. She stepped out into the hallway and searched for the correct room. After walking down the hall a ways, she found room 364 and opened it; not bothering to knock.

"Good evening Kaiba," Lyn greeted. He looked up and was surprised by her appearance in the door. He was expecting one of his employees.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sternly, recovering from his surprise.

"I just came to see if you were alright after that terrible incident," Lyn replied. She walked up to his desk and smiled.

"I'm fine," he mumbled and turned back to his work.

"Are you sure? I mean it must have been terrifying."

"Why are you really here? If it's just to pester me with your sympathy, you're wasting you time," Kaiba said rudely. Lyn gave a hurt expression, and then a more sad expression.

"Well, if you want to know why I'm really here…" She thought a small while, and he looked at her, "I don't known how to duel."

"And you came to me why?" he asked in confusion.

She turned around with a smile and threw her hands in the air. "Who better to learn from than the champ himself?"

Kaiba sat there in shock. She _wants to learn how to duel from me?_ "I don't teach dueling," he blurted quickly.

"But Kaiba," She sighed, "No one else will teach me." She was lying; she didn't ask anyone else. "They say I'm too stubborn."

He sat for a moment. _No_, he said to himself, I've _never taught anyone but Mokuba, and I won't start now. _He wanted to tell her no, but nothing came out when he attempted to say it. "I don't-"

"Please," she pleaded. Lyn stared into Kaiba's eyes and he was paralyzed by her beauty. He couldn't say a word; he just nodded. She gave him a large hug, "Thank you, Kaiba! I'll be over tonight for my first lesson!"

She walked to the door, looked back, and then continued out the door. Tonight Kaiba would teach her how to duel. There was still one problem: what to do about Joey.

Whoa. That one kinda led me into a fork in the road. Joey or Kiaba? It's up to you! Tell me which one will be her boyfriend! But be careful! You don't know what will happen in the future! O-O R&R and tell me. (I can't go on until you tell me)


	6. Death at the Door

Okay, ya'll were kinda slow on the reviews for her boyfriend, but one person did help and I wasn't too patient sooo… Here it is! Chapter 6! Hope you like!

**Death at the Door**

Kaiba walked into his living room and flipped on the light. Lyn was coming soon and he was to teach her how to duel. He knew how to duel, but teaching it was different. He didn't know why he had said yes. She was a girl he had hardly ever met, and he didn't have time for it.

Just before he sat down, the doorbell rang. It was her, and he knew it. He walked miserably to the door. He opened the door and was dazed. She stood there wearing black jeans and a shirt that was breathtaking. It was dark blue, and went strait across her shoulders. The top was loose and folded over a little. Her black hair fell over one of her eyes as she let out a smile.

Kaiba moved aside and she took a few steps in. "Thanks for wanting to teach me," she spoke in a voice that gave Kaiba the chills; sweet and soft. He didn't say a word; just walked into the living room. Lyn sat in one of the chairs by a small table. Kaiba sat on the other side, pulled out his deck, and placed it on the table.

"Let me see your deck," he said coldly. He held out his hand. She pulled it out and placed it in his hand obediently. He looked through it carefully. She had a lot of good cards, and he was surprised that she didn't know how to duel. He almost fully doubted it.

He handed the deck back and looked at her. Lyn looked eager. "Let's start with a duel," he said.

"But I don't know how," Lyn replied surprised. He looked up with annoyance.

"You know some things," he said frankly as if he had read it out of her mind. They began and, of course, she knew the basics; attack, defense, life points, and turns. Kaiba taught her about strategy and thinking ahead. She listened intently and soaked it all in carefully.

After another defeat from Kaiba, Lyn looked up and stared off into space, thinking. Her eyes showed unmatched determination. Kaiba grinned.

"Want to try again?" he said amused. He liked winning this easily. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"One more time." They began and after a while Lyn got extremely close to winning. Kaiba saw it coming, though, and smothered her attempt. She smiled and picked up her cards. Just before she challenged him again her phone rang and made her jump. Kaiba looked at it as she picked it up and answered it.

"Yes? No, I'm not lost. I'll be there." Lyn hung up and looked at Kaiba with regret. Not just an I'm-sorry-but kinda look, but an I'm-gonna-really-miss-you look. Kaiba was surprised but stood with her anyway. "I'm sorry Kaiba, but I've got this…thing to go to."

"It's alright. We've finished your first lesson," Kaiba said confidently. He gave himself a mental congratulations for making through. It had turned out not so bad.

"Thank you, Seto," she used his first name for the first time. Kaiba didn't mind for some reason. He yelled at himself, '_Be insulted!'_ but nothing happened. He just smiled as she left.

She walked out of his house and down the street. He watched her go, and then he went back inside and picked up the phone. "I need a limo." Kaiba spoke quickly. He had work to get done back at Kaiba Corp. and he wasn't in the mood to sleep.

Yugi led the group to the Kaiba Corp. building. They where ready to warn Kaiba, knowing that he would probably laugh at the idea.

"Are you sure he'll believe us?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence.

"No," Yugi replied, "But if we can be serious, we might be able to get him to be careful."

"Knowin' Kaiba, he'll laugh it off like he always does," Joey said negatively. They got there the lights where on. When they all got in Kaiba walked in furious.

"What are you doing here!" he yelled as he walked up.

"We are here to warn you," Yugi said.

"What!" Kaiba had obviously been interrupted from his work.

"We know who attacked Mokuba and-"

"You do? Well tell me!"

"He's not finished!" Joey yelled impatiently.

Yugi continued, "It may be after you." Kaiba paused and then spoke.

"Come with me," he said quietly as if it hurt to say something nice. They followed him into a room.

**Outside**

A robed person stood looking at the large lit building. A small land dragon stood beside its master. It was small, about the size of a medium-sized dog, and it was a dark brown color.

"It's too bright," a deep voice mumbled under the hood in a dragon's language. It was the voice of the black dragon except there wasn't as much rumbling and growling behind the words.

The land dragon growled in agreement. "I will accomplish your bidding, my ruler." It replied in the same language.

Its master turned to him and held out a picture to its face. "This is the target, Torsin. Do as you are instructed in this piece." the other hand held out an earpiece. Torsin took the item and placed it on the side of his head. "Go to the door first."

Torsin ran to the door on silent hands. The only noise was the rhythmic clicking of his claws on the concrete. When it arrived, the master's voice was heard in his head. "Good, now get through the door without setting off the alarm." Torsin stared at the door with a blank look. Then it trotted up to the glass door and traced a circle with its sharp claw. It fell forward and he caught it skillfully before it hit the ground. He placed on the side and stepped into the building.

"Get out of the light," His earpiece said sharply. It darted into the shadows, and waited. "Good," the voice thought for a second, "The lights are too bright." Torsin understood immediately- cut the electricity. It trotted warily over to a room and looked up at the door. He didn't know how to read! How was he supposed to know which room? "Go in," the voice urged. Torsin obeyed its master and got very close to the door. He blew a small beam of flame and burnt a hole. He entered the small room and his eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly.

"Cut the main wire," the voice instructed. Torsin walked through the room looking at all the colorful wires. Finding the largest one, Torsin gripped it and pulled. The lights went out and it could hear the cries of surprise from the workers.

"What's goin on!" Joey asked loudly.

"The power went out," Tristan stated. Kaiba was annoyed and began to walk out. The small backup lights flickered on, but they were dim.

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled after him, "This could be the dragon!" Kaiba let out a small laugh.

"Dragons aren't real, Yugi," Kaiba stated, "I need to get the power working. Stay here." He walked out of the room and Yugi ran out behind him.

"You think we should stay here?" Tea asked quietly.

"I would follow, but I don't know my way around," Tristan said nervously.

Kaiba stopped in front of the elevator. It slowly opened with the backup power. He got in and pushed the third floor. As soon as he saw Yugi coming he punched the "close" button and the door shut. Yugi hit the door and yelled in anger. Now Kaiba was going to get attacked by a dragon and he couldn't do anything.

He thought for a second as he heard the elevator's hum disappear. There had to be another way to get upstairs. Up stairs! He ran through the halls trying to find the stairs.

"Don't tell me this place doesn't have stairs!" he said to himself angrily.

Torsin stepped out of the electric room and looked into the dark. "Find the target," Torsin's master ordered. He took off and held his head low to the ground. Smelling for the target is easier than looking. As soon as he found the sent his trot turned into a gallop as he honed in. The target was on a different floor. Torsin looked up to the ceiling. Braking through would be the easiest.

"Hey! What's that!" Tristan called out. Torsin turned his head to see a human pointing at him with fear in his eyes._ Oh, boy_, Torsin sighed and trotted away toward the elevator. "It's a dragon!" The group ran after it.

It had to get up the elevator. After getting to the elevator, Torsin thrust his claws between the doors and pulled them apart with its powerful muscles. He looked up the long shaft and spotted the elevator. The humans where closing in and he couldn't afford to get caught. He opened his wings and flew to the elevator; tearing a hole in the floor, Torsin entered. After he was in, he had to get out. He ripped another hole in the door, came out and froze. He had ended up right at Kaiba's feet! Kaiba stared in surprise. A dragon at his feet was the last thing he expected.

Torsin gathered his goals back in his head and bolted through Kaiba's legs. Kaiba turned around and watched the small dragon. It trotted to a stop and turned to him. Letting out a small roar, it continued running. Anger took over Kaiba and he chased it through the hall.

Yugi ran up the stairs for a long time. Who knew this place was so tall! He stopped and gasped for breath.

"I'll take over for the rest of the way," Yami took over and continued running. He reached the third floor, and opened the door. After walking a little ways down the hall he heard a faint noise. A light tapping sound beating out a rhythm.

"What is that?" he mumbled to himself. It became louder and louder. He located the hall, and watched it in shock as a small land dragon ran across the hallway. That wasn't as surprising as what followed- Kaiba! The dragon was after Kaiba and he was falling right into the trap!

"Kaiba no wait!" Yami ran after him. Kaiba ignored him and continued. Torsin reached a door and burst through it.

This room had no lights, but the large full-wall window let in a little moonlight. Kaiba ran in and stopped. He couldn't see anything. "Where did that runt go…" he mumbled, but before he could look around the door slammed shut and a small lock clicked. Kaiba turned quickly to see Torsin holding the door shut. His claws were pressed against the door and his head was turned to face Kaiba. His eyes showed the look of victory. Torsin let out a smile that showed his sharp white teeth as he turned to Kaiba.

Yugi ran into the door and tried to open it. It was locked; to be expected. "Kaiba!" He yelled through the door, "Kaiba, you're in serious danger! Open the door!" Kaiba didn't reply; he couldn't. Fear was starting to creep in, and he took a step back.

Torsin had done his job. Now it was his master's turn. Kaiba felt a chill go up his back like a cold burst of air hit him. He turned to see the large window. Just as he was beginning to relax, a huge dark shadow rose into the picture and flapped its powerful wings. Kaiba lost his breath. This was the dragon he had been warned about, but he hadn't listened. It shattered the window as it entered. A large thunder was made when it landed.

Yugi heard the shatter of the window, and the dragon land. Painful memories flashed through his head of what had happened to him, and what could happen without the gracious help of the white dragon. He gathered some courage and backed up. After he was a good length away, he slammed into the door. It moved a little, but didn't show any sign of giving. He tried again, but still no success.

Kaiba backed away from the dark dragon, and it stepped closer. Its muscles tightened, but its steps where still light. The red eyes focused on his target. They continued to back up until Kaiba's back hit the wall. He shook in fear, but any other movements were impossible. The dragon looked pretty grim and serious, yet it had a playful kind of look in its eyes like it was playing with Kaiba's life.

After trying for the tenth time, Yugi finally got the stubborn door open and what he saw almost made him collapse. Glass covered the floor, and the black dragon had Kaiba backed against the wall!

Kaiba barely even noticed Yugi enter, but he knew the dragon did because the playfulness left its eyes and a muscular arm rose into the air. The end was near; Kaiba closed his eyes and turned his head. It was too much to bear.

"Kaiba!" Yugi took off towards the dragon knowing that he probably would not make it. The dragon dropped his razor-like claws in a death strike that could impale any creature, but its target changed! Yugi shoved Kaiba out of the way to take the deadly hit. When the dragon saw this it slowed its attack but it still hit with great force. Kaiba hit the glass covered ground first and Yugi almost hit right on top of him, unconscious.

The dragon stared at the two that laid on the ground in surprise. Satisfied with its assault it roared to the land dragon, ran to the edge and took off into the dark skies. Torsin walked over to the edge, and spread his wings. Before he could, an angry voice rang out.

"You ain't goin anywhere!" Joey yelled. He jumped onto the dragon and successfully pinned it to the ground. Some men went to Kaiba and helped him up. Others helped Yugi who was in pretty bad shape. Kaiba had some large cuts from the glass, but none as serious as the dragon's attempt on Yugi's life. The gash was deep and went across his side. It was bleeding a great deal. Tea shrieked when she saw him but kept a little composure and offered to help in the hospital rooms.

After the two boys were escorted out, Tristan, Joey and some men put the dragon into a small cage. Torsin was not pleased and fought his heart out. The people finally got him in the cage and carried him out. Other men began to clean up the mess of glass and blood while everything else calmed down.

Are ya pumped? Cause that was a good one! I hope you like it, because I have more to come! Review please!


	7. Milfer and Korcha

Alright, this one is an explanation chapter. It's one of my least favorite, but it's important. It may be a little short, too.

**Milfer and Korcha**

The white dragon struggled in a bind of heavy chain and rope. Growling and snarling as he twisted and turned. He let out one final roar before stopping for a rest. His breathing was heavy, and eyes showed weariness. He had been outsmarted by the black dragon and now he had missed his chance to save its next target! How did he know? It was something that came with the deal. He closed his eyes tight and roared; letting out an energy burst. The chains snapped and he thrust himself in the air.

He needed to find the black dragon, and quickly. The white dragon soared through the air at the speed of light. He had a whole city to cover. Frustration set in as he landed on a roof. His voice rumbled and burst out. "KORCHA!" He yelled. The first time he'd used the black dragons name in over twelve years.

The black dragon, Korcha, turned quickly to the call of its name, and its eyes dilated. Korcha took to the air in search for the white dragon. When it found what it was looking for, it landed and stared in surprise. The white dragon stared at Korcha with anger.

"You have gone too far!" the white dragon roared. Korcha stared for a little while, and then responded with coolness in his voice.

"When did you ever think that I would stop? I was born to kill and you have hindered me for the longest time. Did you think that I would get used to not killing and just quit?" The white dragon looked up and listened. "**I will defeat you, Milfer, and become the dragon I was born to be!**" Korcha lunged at the white dragon (Milfer), and hit with great force. Milfer barely reacted because he was in deep thought. They fought for a small while. Soon, Milfer leapt into the air leaving Korcha on the roof.

"I know what I must do!" he yelled down. "I don't what to do this, Korcha." His voice was sad and regretful. Korcha stood on the roof panting in anger. "But you leave me no choice!" Milfer flew away and Korcha looked down in confusion. Then it hit him and he flew off in a flash.

Hospital

Tea sat by Yugi's bed and looked at him sadly. His injuries were severe, and the doctor did his best. He wasn't being very positive about Yugi's condition. "I'm not going to give false hope," he had said quietly. Tea gave a sigh and looked over to Kaiba. They where in the same room by request so she could watch both of them at once.

Torsin was also kept in that room, but Tea didn't want that. The little dragon gave her the chills. It continuously stared at her with eyes that could kill. His cage was small, but he didn't have to stay there. His strong muscles could easily tear the thick bars apart, but getting out of the hospital would leave him open to his angered master.

Torsin's point of view

Stupid humans; hey sit and stare at their wounded for hours thinking it will help. I watch the female. She does some things, but mostly sits there. I think she's scared of me.

The first boy, the one she watches most, was not the target, but he was the most injured. The actual target was awake and stared at me with anger. He was sitting up in his bed with bandages on his arms, and I know he has some on his back. The female does not care for him as much and seems to think it was his fault. I think his name is Kaiba, but all other angry words are not understandable. She speaks quickly; very quickly.

I firmly believe I am to be rescued by my master. It is taking some time, but I am being patient…for now.

End view

Joey walked in and looked at the imprisoned dragon. He then turned his attention to Yugi.

"Has he woken up yet?" he asked Tea grimly. She shook her head slowly. Joey then looked at Kaiba. He wanted to say so many things, but held his tongue. "I came here to get the dragon." Tea looked up at him.

"I'll stay here." Joey nodded and walked over to Torsin. The cage was small enough so that he could pick it up. When he lifted it off the ground, Torsin growled a deep angry bellow. Joey wasn't intimidated and continued out of the door. All was silent again. Soon, Yugi began to toss and turn a little. Tea calmly stepped over to a large bowl and retrieved a cool rag. He would have nightmares and she would help him through. As she dabbed a little on his forehead, a knock was heard at the door. Tea walked over and opened the door to find Ang!

"Ang!" Tea said surprised, "What are you doing here?" Ang stepped in.

"I heard about what happened," Ang said cheerily, "and I came to see how everyone was." He looked at Kaiba. "How are you Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba just mumbled. Ang then turned to Yugi and frowned. "Tea, can I speak to you for a second?" Tea nodded and they stepped out of the room. But Ang felt more comfortable outside and suggested a little walk. Tea agreed; she wanted some fresh air anyway.

When they got outside Tea looked at Ang. "What did you want to tell me?" Ang gave a sigh and began to speak.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but…I am the white dragon." Tea was speechless, but forced something out.

"What!"

"I am the white dragon," he repeated, "I needed you to know, because I can't stop the accidents that keep happening."

"How can you be a dragon?" Tea was calming down a little, but it still was unbelievable.

"To make a really long story short, I can change to the dragon because of a ritual that was carried out at my first birthday."

"Wait… how can I believe you? I mean, if you really are the white dragon, why weren't you there when Yugi and Kaiba were attacked?"

"I was deceived and trapped. By the time I escaped it was too late, and I can show you but you mustn't scream." Tea nodded. Ang took a step away from her.

"Remember, you promised not to scream." She nodded again, and he gave a sigh. Ang crossed his arms and threw them down to his sides. As he did, huge dragon wings burst out of his back. His legs and arms began to turn scaly and thick. He stepped down on his forelegs and looked at her with his large blue eyes. Tea fell back and opened her mouth. Before she could scream a human hand fell over her mouth.

"You promised," he whispered. She didn't scream and he helped her up.

"O.k., so who's the black dragon?" Tea asked as calmly as possible. This one would be difficult.

"Lyn." he said quietly. Tea took a step back in shock.

"Lyn!" she didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, she's the black dragon named Korcha. I am Milfer, the white dragon." Tea stood in silence and shock.

"I don't understand…" Tea didn't want to believe. Ang stood there for a second in silence then looked up.

"It would take too long to explain it all. All I can tell you is we need to protect Kaiba from her. As soon as she shows up, I can battle her again." Tea smiled at Ang.

"Then let's get back into the hospital." Ang nodded and followed her back into the hospital. When they entered the room, everything was as they had left it. Kaiba was asleep and Yugi hadn't awakened yet. Ang walked over to Yugi's bed and looked at him.

"If only I was there…" he whispered. Tea didn't answer. He was right and she didn't know what else to say. He then changed the subject. "I'm going to see if Joey needs any help with the dragon." Tea nodded.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"I guess I'll need to." Ang walked out of the room and Tea plopped down into a chair.

"The white dragon…" Tea whispered to herself, "Hm, I can't believe it…"

See, it was a little short. Anyway, I am working on another chapter that will be a little better. R&R!


	8. Keep Dreaming

This one is good. I guess there all well to me! Any who… Hope you like

**Keep Dreaming**

Kaiba woke up and sat up a ways. Tea slept in a chair by Yugi who was still on his coma state. He gave a sigh and looked for the clock. The sun was shining through the window, but it wasn't bright enough to be past morning. As he tried to step out of his bed, his injuries began to sting. He stood and walked to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Tea asked staring at him wide awake. Kaiba looked at her.

"I'm going for a walk," he answered. Tea thought and then looked at Yugi.

"Ok," she said quietly. He continued out the door and outside. As he walked, he thought about what had happened last night. Before he could get his thoughts together, Lyn walked up. She stopped wide-eyed when she saw Kaiba.

"Seto!" she said a little surprised, "Your ok?" She ran up and threw her arms around him. He flinched with pain, but returned the hug slightly. She stood back. "I heard what happened, but I'm not sure what exactly happened. Are you ok?" She asked again. He smiled a little.

"I'm fine," he didn't quite know what else to say. She seemed so worried about him.

"Well, I'm glad. I'll see you around!" Lyn walked away leaving Kaiba in surprise. She was beautiful! After she was out of site, Kaiba continued on his walk.

Tea sat by Yugi's bed fast asleep. She had stayed up all night, and now was her time of rest. The doctor said Yugi was in an official coma, but promised he would wake sooner or later. While he slept, Yugi was dreaming. But it was no sweet dream. It was far from it.

Dream

Yugi ran as fast as he could through the black abyss. He was searching for something, but he stopped when he couldn't figure out what.

"What's going on?" Yami asked. He was standing next to Yugi. Yugi looked at him.

"I'm not sure. Where are we?" Yami looked around. Suddenly the black turned to dark sand. The sky was black with a large red moon floating over the horizon.

"It looks like a desert," Yami took a few steps and looked down. Footprints? He had footprints! Yugi walked up to him and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Yami looked at Yugi's steps. He had footprints too!

"Yugi! I have footprints!" Yugi looked down in shock. What was going on! Yugi looked around and spotted something on the horizon.

"Look!" he pointed and they ran over to see. It was a large temple made of large brown stones. A group of men where standing at the entrance. They looked very serious, and they wore ancient clothing. "I think we're in ancient Egypt." Yugi stated. They walked up to the group, but no one seemed to see them. Then one person caught Yami's eye. He gasped.

"Yugi, Look! It's…me!" They both stared at the pharaoh in his crown and royal cloths. He had a serious look as he listened to his servant speak.

"The beast has been moved into the temple, Pharaoh Atem, but it seems to be stronger then its restraints," the servant informed. Atem nodded and turned to the entrance.

"We will begin then," he said as he walked in. The group followed with Yugi and Yami following silently. They passed room after room until they reached one filled with jewels and coffins. The servants stopped in this room and Atem went on into another room. Growls emitted from the room as he stepped in. Yami walked in after his ancient self with Yugi trailing nervously.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Yugi asked silently. Yami didn't answer, but smiled back at Yugi. Atem stopped on a platform and stared with anger at a dark figure.

Chains latched to the wall all converged on the center of the room tying onto a large black dragon almost identical to the one in Domino. One chain locked onto the neck, one on each wrist, both ankles, stomach, both wings and two on its tail. The chains tightened as Atem stood in front of it.

"You have cause great devastation to Egypt," he said in a deep angered voice. The dragon continued to growl loudly. "You have murdered innocent people. And now you will be punished." The dragon roared trying to drown out his voice, but Atem's voice boomed over the noise. "I sentence you to eternity in deep slumber!" The dragon looked at Atem, and, for the first time, fear showed in its eyes. He was taken back at first then spoke calmly. "I don't want to do this to you, Mariah." The she-dragon looked down in shame. "You can stop this if you can only surpass the evil!"

Mariah looked up and growled her eyes no longer helpless. Her mouth opened and flames burst out at Atem. He shielded himself with the power of his puzzle. When the flames died, he looked at her again with determination.

"You give me no choice," he whispered. Mariah let out angry cries that boomed and shook the very foundation of the temple. She was so filled with anger, it seemed she would explode. Atem turned his back and closed his eyes as she let out the fierce noises.

Yami watched as all this unfolded, not even remembering on bit of the event. Atem, with his back turned gave a ragged sigh and stepped out of the room. The roars came louder and more furiously. He turned and moved his hand in front of the door. It closed, muffling the sounds only slightly.

"May anyone who enters this temple be spared by the great evil within," he mumbled to the servants. They all nodded solemnly and proceeded out. Yami and Yugi walked out with them; not knowing what would happen if they stayed. As soon as everyone stepped out of the final door into the cool night air, the large doors slowly closed. One final roar boomed from below as the gates sealed. As soon as they touched, all fell utterly silent. The eternity had begun for Mariah the Dark-terror dragon.

Suddenly, right before Yugi and Yami's eyes, the group disappeared and the scene went into severe fast forward. Things rushed by, peopled came and went. Soon, a great city rose up in the distance. The dunes rolled continuously, covering the grim temple. The speed slowed and soon stopped completely. The temple now was half out of a large sand dune. A group of explorers came up to the site laughing and carrying on cheerfully. It was obvious what they were going to do- excavate the ancient prison.

"What do you think, John," one man said as he stared at the ruins, "Isn't she beautiful?" The man named john lifted his head from his equipment to look.

"Just as you told me, Smith," he smiled, "Lets get started. This evening sun is killing me." The five men walked to the gate. After pushing it open, they entered. Yugi and Yami followed in. To them it was like watching a mouse walk into a trap. As they moved from room to room, traps and treasures were discovered, packaged and logged.

After a while of walking they finally came to the treasure room. They could barely contain their joy as they searched at took their fill. Coins, jewels, bracelets and necklaces all stuffed into large boxes to bring to the outside world. Yugi could stand not being able to warn them and tried several time to warn them, but he was like a ghost. Nothing he neither said nor did affected the happy men. After they had taken their fill, one man looked at the final door curiously.

"What do ya make of this, Smith?" The man asked, motioning to Smith. He walked over and studied the door.

"It looks like a curse…or another riddle," Smith concluded. Yami walked up and read it easily. His eyes widened toward the end.

"Oh no…" he whispered under his breath.

"What?" Yugi walked up and looked at it, too. Yami read what it said out loud:

"Beware the slumber of the cursed dragon

With your soul feed resurrection,

When it wakes, sure destruction

Without light, life is gone."

Yugi looked at the men staring at the words in confusion.

"There going to be sacrificed to the dragon!" he exclaimed. "And we can't do anything!" He tried in vain to grab the man's shoulder.

"Yugi," Yami said solemnly, "This has already happened." Yugi stopped and looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"The black dragon is in Domino now. These people are already dead." Yugi stood in udder horror as the men began to speak again.

"Will the door open?" John asked.

"It appears to have a hand activated switch," Smith replied. He placed his hand on a hand shaped print. The writing lit up and a voice chanted the words.

"With your soul feed resurrection, when it wakes, sure destruction!" the strange voice faded and Smiths hand glowed and returned to normal. He pulled back and looked down at his hand. It had a symbol on it that he, nor anyone else, recognized. It was a large plus with one diagonal line through it and a backwards C on top of that.

"What is this?" he said as the others looked on in interest. The door slid slowly open, and, after many expressions of confusion and interest, the men entered the dark, dusty room. They gasped at what they saw.

There were spider webs everywhere in the corners and in between the large rusted chains. The center of the room where the dragon slept was dark so that they couldn't make its figure out. The men spread out through the room reading the walls and mumbling to themselves. Smith stood on the platform where the ancient pharaoh stood ages ago and stared in wonder at the ancient relic before him.

A strange wind blew from seemingly nowhere into Smith's face. The dragon breathed deep slow breaths that could barely be heard. Smith motioned to the others to be silent. They all stopped and stared at him expectantly. After the echoes had faded, the breaths were heard clearly. Its deep red eyes opened only a tiny bit.

Yugi gasped silently as he heard a voice that, obviously, the explorers couldn't.

_Atem?_ The voice asked unenthusiastically almost an inaudible whisper. _You have returned?_

"You hear that?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami just nodded quietly.

_I have dreamed of the day you would return…you couldn't leave me forever. _The dragon raised its muscular head slightly so that it could see the supposed pharaoh. Yami walk slowly to the side of the dragon. It was very large. He looked back to Smith and his eyes widened. It wasn't Smith, but Atem stood in his place.

"The dragon thinks Smith is the pharaoh!" he said to Yugi. The chains rattled as the dragon flexed its weary muscles.

_My punishment will never be fulfilled…I will destroy the world before it destroys me. _The dragon pulled its restraints vigorously and the rusted chains snapped easily. The men yelled in horror as the dragon gave a raspy angered roar. The door to the room slammed shut and the men ran to it yelling and attempting to open it.

"With your blood you shall feed, the Dark dragon and its need!" The dragon chanted in a deep growling voice, "Now I will be released from this horrible tomb and get my revenge on that horrible pharaoh that sealed me here!" Darkness flowed from behind the black dragon. It lunged at the people with an angered roar.

End Dream

Yugi shot up in his bed scaring Tea.

"Yugi!" she exclaimed, "You're awake!" Yugi's heart raced and his breath was quick and short. He turned to see Tea.

"Tea?" he breathed. "Where am I?" Tea blinked.

"You're in the hospital. You where attacked by Ko-, I mean, the black dragon." A lump formed in her throat. Korcha was the dragon's name, but she hadn't been able to tell him yet. Yugi's wounds hadn't fully healed, and the pain from his quick movement set in. He gripped his side, and Tea helped him to lie down. When the pain subsided, Yugi drifted back to sleep. Tea sighed and slumped into the chair.

Just as she was relaxing, she heard a tapping on the widow. It was loud and rough. She walked over and pulled back the curtain to reveal Milfer, the white dragon. His large claw was held out knocking on the glass delicately. Her heart skipped a beat before she remembered it was Ang. He was staring at her expectantly. She opened the window and Milfer slipped in silently.

After Tea had shut the window Milfer looked at her.

"How has Yugi been?" he asked. His voice was the same except with a growl in the background.

"He woke up for a little while," Tea replied, "But he fell back to sleep a few minutes ago. What are you doing here?" Milfer lay on the ground, but didn't relax.

"I came to rest and check on the two boys, but Kaiba has left." Tea nodded.

"He was better and wasn't going to stay here any longer than he had to." She had almost gotten used to befriending a dragon. Milfer laid his head down and sighed.

"It's almost dawn and I still haven't gotten any rest," he closed his eyes.

"Wouldn't it be safer to look human?" Tea asked sitting down in her chair again.

"No. Korcha could arrive any minute, and people knock before they enter anyway." Tea nodded in agreement. His tensed muscles relaxed as he drifted to sleep.

Kaiba Corp

Kaiba stepped into the room where it had happened. The window was still shattered, but all the glass on the floor was cleaned up. What had happened just seemed like a bad dream now that it was over. He stepped to the window and looked out. It was so high that it must have been easy for the great dragon to attack.

The sun began to peer over the horizon making everything seem quiet and calm. This wasn't over. Kaiba was going to get rid of that beast if it was the last thing he did.

Sorry if it was short! I didn't care for this one when I read it over, but oh, well. Hope you like it. Any ideas you might have would be appreciated!


	9. Dragon Riders

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Dragon Riders**

Milfer woke and opened his eyes. How long had he slept? As he raised his head, he noticed he was still dragon. At first he worried, but no one was in his room to see him. Not even Tea was present. The sun was shining through the window. It must be at least nine. He stood and walked on all fours to Yugi's bed. He slept peacefully; why wasn't he getting better? He stretched like an overgrown cat and yawned; time to head out. Today was a Saturday, and he wanted to take his mind off things for at least a day.

After changing to his human form, Ang walked from the room and looked around. He saw Tea trying to decide on a snack from a machine. He walked over and looked at her options in the machine.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. Tea looked up a little surprised by Ang's presence.

"Hey!" she replied, "Did you rest well?" He nodded.

"Did he wake up while I slept?

"No."

"Would you like it if he did?" She stood in surprise, and then nodded.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I can help, but I don't know if it'll work."

"It has to be worth a shot!" Ang thought.

"Ok, come on," he led her back to the room and they stood by Yugi. "I can't guarantee if this will work." Tea nodded and he sighed. "Here goes." He placed his hand on Yugi's arm; his hand began to glow white. The light spread over Yugi's body and then faded. Yugi groaned and woke up. Tea gasped.

"Yugi!" She said happily.

The doctor finished his examination and stood back. Tea and Ang stood waiting patiently for a result. Yugi sat on his bed and looked at the doctor anxiously.

"Well," the doctor began, "I don't know how it happened, but your injuries are dramatically improved. It looks like you'll be out in a few days." Everyone exclaimed happily. Tea hugged Ang in her excitement.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear as she celebrated. He blushed slightly then turned to Yugi.

"I have something to tell you, Yugi," he said a little more seriously. The doctor walked out and Ang began to explain his gift and Lyn's curse. After three days of questions and answers, Yugi was finally released from the hospital.

When Yugi stepped outside, he stretched in the warm sunlight of the day.

"Man it's great to be out of there!" Yugi said. Joey walked beside him and agreed with a laugh. Tristan and Duke were there, too. Everyone seemed to be in a rather good mood. Ang walked to catch up to them and smiled.

"You guys ever heard of dragon riders?" he asked.

"Not really, what are they?" Yugi said curiously.

"People who ride dragons for pleasure and war," Ang answered, "I was thinking, maybe you guys would like to learn. Ya know, just for fun."

"That would be awesome!" Joey exclaimed. Ang had already told everyone about him being a dragon. "When do we start?"

"When we can find a quiet place."

"I might know a place," Tea chimed in, "It's and abandoned factory that has a big field in the middle." Ang thought for second.

"Ok," Ang agreed, "let's go and see."

When they got there, it was just as Tea had said. It was a large building that had long since been shut down. It must have been some sort of prison, because the middle field was huge. Ang was surprised he hadn't found this place before.

"Ok!" Ang said as he turned around and stood straight, "The first thing you'll need: a Dragon." He transformed and looked the group over. "Next is a student; who's first?" They all looked at each other then Joey stepped forward.

"I'll go first," he said. Milfer could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"First rule!" Milfer's dragon voice boomed making everyone flinch, "Never show fear to your dragon!" Joey flinched again and then stood straight. "Now, come." He walked out into the field and the others sat down to watch the show.

"Hey," Joey said as he walked beside Milfer, "What do I call ya: Milfer or Ang?" Milfer looked at him.

"Its Milfer," his voice was serious, but Joey was sure he saw a smile. Milfer stopped in a place almost the middle of the field and turned to Joey. "Now, first, you must mount." He turned his side to Joey. "Mount," he ordered. Joey gulped and walked up as Milfer continued. "You see right in front of the wings where there aren't spines? That is where you sit."

Joey put his hands on the dragon's back and jumped on like mounting a horse. It wasn't the same, however, and he slung himself right over Milfer's shoulders. Joey could hear the side-splitting laughter of the others watching him. Yugi lay in the grass laughing and the others were tearing up. Milfer cracked a smile.

"Trust that the dragon will help you, and it will. Another thing: usually the dragon will either be running or moving in some sort of fashion so you must mount quickly." Joey nodded and glared at the others.

He tried again and, this time, was successful. He smile and laughed confidently.

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled. The group clapped and praised him.

"Next lesson is staying on. We will begin walking and then the launch."

"The Launch?" Joey was nervous.

"Walking first," he said as he began to take slow steps. Joey could feel the strong muscles tighten and loosen; the deep breaths come and go. It was like he was one with Milfer. Soon, Milfer picked up the pace to a trot. Joey almost fell off. Then the trot changed to a run. As soon as Milfer got to the fastest pace, Joey lost his footing and tumbled off. Again the group burst out laughing and Joey gave a death glare.

"Alright, you're done. Who's next?" Milfer said as he helped Joey up.

"What! Why am I done?" Joey said disappointedly. Milfer didn't answer. When they got back to the group, Milfer chose another student. Duke stepped up proudly.

"I'll show you how it's done," he said happily. Milfer didn't walk out half as far, but he began the same way. Duke mounted easily and Milfer was surprised.

"Very good," Milfer said pleased, "You're ready for flight."

"What? Already?" Duke gripped Milfer's closest spine. Milfer chuckled.

"Do not worry. We will start with an easy lift off," Milfer explained, "Hold tight or you'll fall." He trotted for a bit and then started to run. As he got to his fast pace, his large, white wings spread wide and he lifted slightly off the ground. He didn't stay airborne long, however, because Duke had obviously not held on and fell face first into the ground a few feet below. The others again began to burst out in laughter.

When Tea's turn came around, she was super nervous.

"Since you are a lady," Milfer spoke respectively, "You will ride different; like riding a horse." She was also a fast learner and the only one so far not to fall. Of course, Milfer did not feel comfortable flying with her so he finished the lesson early. Tea didn't mind; heights weren't her thing.

Yugi's turn came next. Milfer felt the seriousness with this lesson almost immediately, but didn't want to ruin the others' fun. Sitting wasn't too difficult and running was easy, even flying was comfortable for him. The crowd had many laughs through all the lessons, but now Yugi was almost perfect. The group now watched in aw as Yugi passed the tests.

"You are very good," Milfer said as he walked around the field. Yugi gave a mall laugh.

"I guess I just learned by watching the others," Yugi replied. Milfer nodded and smiled.

"Your last test is flight." He picked up his pace and then spread his wings. Yugi held on tight as the dragon lifted off the ground. They lifted higher and higher until they passed the top of the large building.

"This is amazing!" Yugi yelled happily over the wind. The view was amazing. The setting sun made a very mystical experience. Milfer was very pleased as well. He circled around and landed back at the building's field. The group talked happily as Ang changed back.

"Well, I've got a patrol to do," Ang said.

"Patrol? What do ya do on patrol?" Joey asked. Ang shrugged.

"Just make sure everything is peaceful. Keep an eye out for trouble. See you tomorrow!" They waved goodbye and headed home.

In the city

Korcha stood at the top of a tall building watching the sun slowly set. Her face was grim and her eyes squinted from the light. As soon as the shadows reached over her head, her black wings shot out and she fell from the building. The setting marked the beginning of a long night of destruction.

She flew to the hospital and then changed back to human form. She walked in and put on a smile. She walked up to the counter.

"I'm here for something left by Joey Wheeler," she said cheerily. The lady behind the counter typed some things and then handed Lyn a key. "Thank you. Tell him I came by if he comes!" The lady nodded and Lyn made her way to the room to match the key.

She opened the door. The lights were off, but she didn't turn them on. The small cage in the room rustled and growled.

"Silence," Lyn growled in the language of the dragon. Torsin stopped and lifted his head.

"Master? I trusted you would come!" he said almost happily. Lyn bent down and pulled the bars apart. Torsin climbed out and looked up expectantly. Lyn didn't even look at him, but she didn't know what to do now. Secrecy was the key but she was probably going to bust out. She growled.

"This is going to be difficult," she mumbled, "Alright; we'll break out, but only as fast as we can. I don't want you to be caught again." Torsin nodded.

People were walking by the room when the large black dragon exploded from the room with a booming roar. As everyone cleared out with screams, Korcha and Torsin maneuvered their way out to a window. They burst through and flew out leaving the panicked hospital.

Now that Torsin was free, it was time to hunt. Fear was easy to come across now that she had made a good impression. Korcha's eyes were able to sense fear like smoke from a fire.

Game Shop

Yugi, Joey and Tea sat in the living room and talked of the dragon situation. Milfer was trying his best, but the last few attacks had been surprisingly successful.

"Should we help?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Yugi replied, "It's a little dangerous, and I don't know if Milfer would approve."

"He seems to enjoy being ridden," Tea added.

"But I don't know how else we could"- Yugi was interrupted by the ringing of the Game shop bell. He shot up and ran to the door. Ang stood there and smiled.

"You open?"

City

Korcha dropped a lifeless man to the ground and looked at Torsin.

"Where to know?" Torsin asked. Korcha was about to answer when a scent floated over her nose. A rumbling growl exploded from her as her head lowered.

"Who dares to watch the black dragon on its hunt," Korcha snarled. A boy walked from the shadows. Korcha's head rose when she realized it was Bakura!

"I believe I have something that will interest you," Bakura said in a low tone.

"I work for no human."

"How about 'with'?" Korcha grinned and walked closer.

"I'm listening," her voice had lost the growl. Bakura smiled.

"I need something from the museum; an artifact, if you will."

"What do I get in return?"

"I believe the power of this item will interest you as well." Bakura stepped closer to her. "Do we have a deal?" Korcha was silent at first then raised a large hand.

"We have a deal." Bakura shook her dragon claws.

"When shall I expect you to return?" Korcha turned around.

"Just stay on a buildings roof and I'll find you," she spread her wings and mumbled something to Torsin before launching out of sight. Bakura gave a silent laugh. His plan was going perfectly.

As Korcha flew she thought about Bakura. She had seen him before in school, but he wasn't the nice boy she had seen. Now he was someone else she recognized, but who?

When she landed on the roof of the museum, it was close to midnight. She transformed to a form rarely used. It was half dragon and half human. Her wings stayed their large size, and her eyes were as sharp as ever. Her feet were scaly and strong with sharp black talons. Her hands also kept their scales and talons, but they weren't as large as the full-dragon's. The long black tail swayed back and forth slowly. Everything else appeared human.

She walked over to a skylight window and peered in. It was very dark only a square of light shone down from the window. A security officer patrolled under the window and another patrolled down the hall. Korcha opened the window and flipped in silently. She clung to the roof as the guard passed. When he was around the corner, she jumped to the floor and looked around. That item had to be here somewhere. As she walked around the guard got closer. Korcha ducked behind a display table and waited for him to pass.

He walked by and hummed a small tune. After he walked by, Korcha walked behind him. He stopped when he felt the sense of being followed. He turned around and almost drew his gun when she slashed his face swiftly. He fell to the ground holding his bleeding cheek. Korcha stared at the blood on her claws. Milfer had stopped her from feeding on flesh for years, but now…oh…she was hungry for more. She smiled at the man.

"What are you?" he yelled. The other guard ran over and drew his gun.

"Freeze!" The second guy yelled. Korcha smiled.

"I am the black dragon," Korcha growled, "and by defying my power you have sealed your fate." She jumped at the armed man.

Shots fired; dragon and human voices mingled in the halls of the museum. The echoes faded, and it fell deathly silent. Claws clicked on the ground as Korcha walked slowly away from the crime scene. It was all too easy. She walked by many jewels and stones, peering into every box and case. She hadn't asked what Bakura wanted, but it didn't matter. She would grab interesting things, and just use trial and error.

After a while she found a stunning necklace. It was a gold chain with a pendant in the middle. It was a deep red gem with gold dragons circling it. There was so much detail! They appeared to be real dragons that had been frozen and laced in gold. You could see every scale! Their eyes were an emerald green with the smallest stone she had ever seen. (Keep in mind, this pendant is only large enough to fit in the palm of her hand) She thrust her hand through the glass and picked the necklace up with the chain. This had to be it.

She had immediately spread her wings and flew through the museum to the open skylight. While flying, she transformed back to her full dragon. No one ever saw her halves together unless they were going to die. The necklace was wrapped securely around one of her black talons.

Bakura stood on the top of an unknown building. It wasn't long before Korcha appeared on the horizon. She circled once then landed silently on the roof. Bakura walked over to her.

"Did you get it?" he asked her. She held up her claws to show him the pendant. His eyes widened and he reached for it. She pulled away slightly.

"First," she growled, "What it does." Bakura didn't want to say, but he wasn't going to get it any other way.

"It helps in getting rid of annoying spirits," he answered. Korcha looked at the beautiful pendant.

"This could help us both," Korcha said with a grin. "How does it work?" She handed it to him.

"I'll show you," he grabbed it and walked away.

"Wait," Korcha said quickly. Bakura turned around just in time to see the ferocious dragon change into a beautiful girl. She walked up to him. "Just call me Lyn for now," She said with a smile. Her voice was much more human, but her red eyes were as deep as ever.

She walked away as Bakura followed, a smile plastered on his face. This could turn out to be a very interesting partnership.

That was fun! I hope you like it too. Oh, one more thing: I NEED YOUR HELP! Writers block has caused a total meltdown! I can't work anymore! Ideas are extremely welcome!


	10. Dragon Carnage

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. You should kinda know that by now unless some great miracle occurred then I would have told you. -

I think I'm getting better from the writers block. I sure hope this chapter makes up for a long wait.

**Dragon Carnage**

Lyn arrived at her house with Bakura close behind. He was still smiling like a maniac. Lyn opened the door and turned around in the doorway. She returned the smile and leaned against the frame.

"You didn't have to follow me home," she said with a cheery tone.

"Just wanted to make sure you got home safe and sound," he replied walking a bit closer. Lyn laughed.

"I'm a dragon, remember? I think I can handle myself."

"Can I come in?" he got even closer, agitating Lyn further. She continued to smile anyway, and replied calmly.

"I don't think so," she backed into the house, "We'll talk about the pendant some other time." He backed up enough so that she could shut the door. She locked it, leaned against it, and sighed. HE was a handful.

As she was walking to her room, she had a terrible sensation in her gut. She stopped and gripped her stomach. What was this? She hadn't had this feeling since……forever. It had been years upon years. It wasn't pain, but more of a severe longing. She realized what it was and ran to the back. It was a longing for blood and death. When she arrived, the bedroom had a large window. Escape; she had to escape. Bursting through the window, Korcha returned and flew straight into town, making sure Bakura was nowhere in sight.

Kaiba Corp (side building)

Kaiba got up from the chair and stretched his stiff muscles. Mokuba had already come in and fussed at him for working too hard and now it was almost one in the morning. There had been a malfunction and, of course, he had to fix it himself. He really didn't feel like sleeping, anyway. The last incident here has already given him a few nightmares.

As he waited for his body to shut down, he glared out the window. It was too quiet; WAY too quiet. After the attacks, most people had stopped going out at night. There were a couple of brave people, but those were the ones the dragon attacked.

City (not far from Kaiba Corp.)

Blood. Death. Failure. These words wouldn't leave Korcha's mind. She flew side to side, searching. Anyone she could find- child or adult- they where going to die. She had failed before with Kaiba, but now it was more serious. Now it was death.

After flying a while, Korcha saw the light in Kaiba's building.

Kaiba's POV:

I was watching the window. It gave me a slight chill how quiet and peaceful it seemed. I knew it was out there. The dragon was looking for a thrill again. Would it come after me? How would I defend myself now?

Before those questions could be answered, I saw a flash of black through the glass. A ribbon of glistening scales flows through the cracks of the buildings. I shivered. It was coming. Slowly but surely the dragon would flow in between the houses until it was here. Then it would try again, catching me defenseless. I had to fight back.

End POV.

Korcha ducked behind a building and watched the window with slit eyes. She saw Kaiba's silhouette in the light. He was watching; she could smell the fear. Excitement filled her and she could barely keep from launching at him. She had to hide though, it was all about strategy.

Kaiba had an idea. If he could catch the dragon, he could turn it in to some one who could handle it and, hopefully, get rid of it. He walked over to the door and switched off the lights. Korcha watched as the window went dark. It was time.

Kaiba saw the outside much clearer now. He saw the black scales glisten again as the moon shined upon them. It was coming. His plan worked perfectly, but now he had to figure out what to do now. Korcha glided silently to the tall building. Her plan was firm and intricate. Depending on what Kaiba does. Last attack was a failure because she predicted incorrectly and it cost her success.

As Kaiba stood at the window, he called the police and security telling them the dragon was there and they could come and get it soon. Korcha was extremely close now, and Kaiba couldn't force himself to stay at the any longer. He walked to the door and waited for the dragon to arrive.

It arrived quickly and hovered in front of the window. She saw Kaiba in the back. He was scared; of course. He didn't want to show it, but the dragon could read him like a book. Korcha spun around and used her powerful tail to smash the window. The loud crash made Kaiba flinch, but he didn't run. Not yet at least. As Korcha landed, she let out a rumbling purr-like noise.

Kaiba tried to stay put but his legs thought otherwise and he burst through his door running. Korcha followed running like a hunting lion ready to feast; teeth bared and voice rumbling. There was no way he was going to escape now.

He thought quickly and ran into a large room. After slamming the door, he locked it quickly. He leaned against it and looked around desperate fro an idea. Something sharp; he needed something sharp. He finally spotted a desk lamp. Before he could defend himself with it he had to break off the wide top. No problem; he could always buy more…if he survived the night.

Korcha sniffed and blew hot breath under the door. The door creaked as her large dragon body leaned against it. Soon, the door gave way to a small final charge. Kaiba hid behind the desk with the lamp in his shaky hands while Korcha stepped around the room searching diligently.

As the large dragon stepped past the desk, Kaiba jumped out and struck her on the head. She roared and fell to the ground. Kaiba raised the pole again to deliver another blow, but Korcha blew a flaming ball at his head. He jerked back to avoid getting burned and fell to the ground. In one swift move, Korcha jumped on top of him and opened her powerful jaws.

Kaiba had one last hope. He thrust the pole with all of his might into the arm of the black beast of death. It screamed in pain. Korcha's voice made an eerie piercing noise as it echoed through the halls. When she pulled back to release Kaiba, he ran full speed out of the room. Another weapon; he needed another weapon now that his first one was imbedded in the dragon's arm.

Korcha growled in severe pain as she pulled the pole out of her arm. The blood flowed from the wound. Kaiba was more resourceful than first expected. She walked out of the door and looked each way. He couldn't hide; not any more.

Game Shop

Yugi slept peacefully in his own bed when he woke with a start. What woke him up? Then he heard a noise. A roaring voice called his name. When he looked up to the roof window Milfer stood on the frame staring at him. Milfer's expression scared him at first, but he got up and ran down and out of the house grabbing his puzzle on the way.

When he got outside, Milfer landed in front of him. He wasn't his calm self anymore, but a worried and fearful expression fell over him.

"I need your help!" Milfer roared quickly. Yugi didn't know what was going on.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"No time to explain. Get on; we must go now!" Yugi hopped on, and Milfer launched into the air. Yugi held on tight as they rose higher and higher.

"What's going on?" Yugi yelled over the wind. Milfer flapped his wings a few more times before answering.

"Korcha has attacked," he paused, "This time she wants to kill."

"Who is she after!" Again, Milfer paused.

"It's Kaiba again," he said as he tilted slightly to turn toward Kaiba Corp.

"Why did you want me to come?"

"You were the pharaoh of long past. You were the one who locked her away the first time."

"Lyn was in the past?"

"No," he shook his head, "It was the dragon spirit that survived. Lyn's heritage dates back to the first dragon-human; and the spirit was passed down."

"I didn't know the dragon was a separate spirit."

"Usually, the two get along, but not anymore. It seems Korcha has overpowered Lyn, and is now on a rampage." Yugi tried to soak in this information.

They finally arrived at the building and saw the terrible scene. Milfer gently landed in Kaiba's office, and Yugi dismounted. The whole place was trashed! Milfer walked out into the hall and traced the steps of Korcha with Yugi following. This wasn't good. Korcha had been here for quite a while now.

A bit farther away, Kaiba was hiding again from the dragon. His new weapon was a pair of scissors that had been used a few times and were now covered in dragon blood. He had a few scrapes and scratches on his cloths and face from his close shaves with Korcha. He was breathing heavily from the last sprint to the recent hiding spot.

Milfer walked to a broken door and peered in. Yugi looked in as well. It was a destroyed room with a large spot of blood covering a section of the floor and some on the desk. Milfer sniffed and blew out of his nose.

"Korcha's blood," he growled. Yugi sighed silently; he was glad it wasn't Kaiba's. They continued walking and peering into every room. Most doors were open except for one or two. Korcha had obviously shot out most of the lights to give herself the advantage. It was working; Milfer was very nervous.

Kaiba heard slow hard footsteps outside the closed door. It was here. He took a breath and gripped the scissors tighter. He was running out of rooms to hide in and energy to do it. If help didn't come soon, he was going under.

The door creaked and the knob turned red. In a few seconds it exploded and the door began to swing open slowly. Kaiba got up and ran to the door. He raised the scissors to strike.

"KAIBA NO!" Yugi yelled. Milfer caught Kaiba's hand in the air with wide eyes; the scissors coming inches from his face.

"Yugi!" Kaiba said surprised. Milfer released Kaiba's hand and snatched the scissors from him. As he looked at the makeshift weapon, he spoke in another growl.

"More of Korcha's blood," he said. Kaiba stared at him.

"Who's Korcha? And who are you?" Milfer raised his head to meet him eye level.

"I am Milfer the white dragon, and I am here to help you survive."

"And you brought Yugi to help you?" Kaiba retorted.

"He is the pharaoh that defeated Korcha in the past," Milfer protested impatiently, "He is our only hope, and you should be glad we're even here." Kaiba was silent. That was correct.

"Fine. What now?"

"Well, first we need t"- he stopped and turned his eyes to the side. Yugi looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked silently.

"GET IN!" he pushed Yugi through the door as a blast of dark flame struck him on the back. Yugi was shoved into Kaiba and they both fell to the ground.

"Milfer!" Yugi tried to get up, but fell to his knees. His old injury was back. As he gripped his sides, a deep evil laugh echoed out of the hall.

"**You can never heal from a wound caused by me no matter who helps you**," Korcha's rumbling voice said. Milfer stood up from the blast and looked into the darkness.

"Don't move too much Yugi," he said demandingly, "Kaiba take care of Yugi and get him somewhere safe. I'll handle Korcha." He flew out into the hall toward the evil laughing voice. Kaiba helped Yugi up and got out of the way behind another desk.

He gently leaned Yugi on the wall. Yugi was still gripping his side, but wasn't in as much pain.

"We have to help Milfer," he tried to stand, but Kaiba stopped him.

"What are you thinking! You're hurt, and wouldn't do much but hold him back." Kaiba, for once, sounded like he cared. Yugi relaxed and Kaiba watched the fight by peering over the desk.

You couldn't really see much except for flames and an occasional tail and wing, both black and white. The roars and screeches were continuously flowing from the hall. To Kaiba, it sounded like a pretty serious battle; like the two creatures would fight to the death. It gave him the chills.

"What's happening?" Yugi asked Kaiba. Kaiba studied the door trying to find the answer to his question.

"I'm not sure…" he answered. Yugi gave a ragged breath. Milfer had seemed to be losing more and more to Korcha; like she was growing stronger and he was growing weaker!

Finally, a different sight; Korcha was thrown through the wall and landed close to the desk shielding the two boys. Kaiba ducked behind the desk as Korcha stood. She gave a roar as Milfer tackled her with a rumble. They went crashing through the window and twirled through the air, continuously biting and scratching each other.

Kaiba growled. Again with the windows! He stood and walked over to look out at the fight.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked again. Kaiba was about to tell him to come see for himself when he remembered the injuries. Yugi tried to get up and almost succeeded when the whole building shook violently. Yugi fell back down and yelled in refreshed pain. Kaiba caught himself on the broken window, cutting his hand on the broken glass.

"What was that!" Kaiba exclaimed, leaning out of the window to see. Smoke was rising from the building in between Kaiba and the ground. A serious gash had been ripped in the side of the building, and risked knocking the entire structure down! He had to get Yugi and himself out of here. He went over and helped Yugi up.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"We have to get out of here. This building has become unstable and is likely going to fall." Kaiba replied, trying to stay calm. They made their way down the hall to the elevator. It was going to be best to get out fast and stairs were way too slow.

As the elevator made its way down, another violent quake hit. Kaiba kept his footing and held Yugi up. He was hoping the power would stay on, but it was already flickering. The elevator creaked down the shaft. Yugi and Kaiba stared at the door anxiously. The elevator count was at two when the lights when off. Yugi sighed and hung his head.

"So close…" he sighed.

"We're not down and out yet," Kaiba gently set Yugi down against the wall and moved to the door. He pulled the doors a small way apart. The second floor took up half the door and the rest was the first floor. The problem was the first floor had a tall ceiling and would be impossible to get the injured Yugi out.

He turned back to Yugi and thought for a minute. He finished pulling the door apart and paused.

"I'm going to see if I can get some help," he said grimly. "You stay here." Before Yugi could answer, Kaiba jumped out and landed on the floor. The room was demolished! The dragons had taken their toll on this place. A rumble shook the ground, but it wasn't as severe. Before Kaiba could make his way out he heard a pterodactyl like scream and the screeching of metal.

He turned back to the elevator to see the ceiling of it bend in and the whole thing slam to the ground. Yugi let out a yell of terror and pain. Kaiba couldn't see him! The dragons had fallen on the elevator and crushed in the top.

"Yugi!" Kaiba ran to the wreckage and search for him. A tear had appeared where Kaiba could see Milfer straining under the weight of Korcha. "You're on Yugi!" he yelled to Milfer. Milfer's eyes widened as he stared at Kaiba.

"Hold on, Yugi!" Milfer yelled as he stood up slowly, "Just hold on!" He pierced the metal with his talons and pulled up, despite the objection of Korcha. As he did, Yugi came into view. He wasn't moving!

Kaiba crawled into the new space and grabbed Yugi's leg, pulling him out of the elevator. Milfer had his teeth bared in strain and finally let Korcha slam him back down. They continued to battle as Kaiba put Yugi's arm over his shoulder. Almost as soon as he got out of the building, it rumbled and began to collapse.

As it fell, smoke ran over Kaiba and Yugi with shards of metal and rock. A piece hit Kaiba in the back and he fell to the ground. The dragons roared as large pieces hit them in random places. Korcha was hit in the back, between the wings and head by rocks and metal hit her tail and legs. Milfer was struck in the head and fell into the smoke out of sight.

When the smoke finally cleared, the dragons were nowhere to be seen. Kaiba got up slowly, staring down at the lifeless body under him. He gently turned Yugi on his back with his shaky hands. Yugi looked like he had been in a hundred car accidents; his face was scratched, his body was bleeding in countless places, and so were his legs and arms.

Kaiba looked back up at the rubble. A place smoked and Korcha crawled out and flew up. As she turned back, she yelled.

"This isn't over! We will finish this later!" she then turned and flew into the night. Kaiba didn't now what to do; he was in complete panic. Yugi was either unconscious or dead, the black dragon had survived, and Milfer was nowhere in sight.

As he was trying to get his brain working, noise was heard in the debris. Ang rose out of the rocks and walked slowly over. He passed Kaiba and fell to his knees by Yugi. His face was scratched and dirty, his eyes were half shut and blank, and his arms hung limply at his sides.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Ang said slowly, "I…I should have known…she was too strong." He lifted his hand and touched Yugi gently.

"Are you ok?" Kaiba asked Ang nervously.

"No," he replied. Kaiba helped him to a wall and leaned him against it. He did the same with Yugi.

"I'm going to get help," Kaiba said again. He ran to the main building of Kaiba Corp and called the hospital. When he went back outside Ang looking at his wounds, gently trying to adjust from his uncomfortable position. Kaiba stopped a ways back and looked the two over.

They come to save him. Why? Why was he more important then their own safety? This didn't make sense to him at all. He had escaped with only minor scratches. He walked over to them and waited for the ambulance. This night seemed to be getting worse every passing second, and the sun wasn't close to rising yet.

Now that was intense! I hope you liked it, 'cause there will be a lot more fighting and destruction like this for a while!

Ok, all you Yugi and Yami lovers are probably ready to kill me now, but DON'T PANIC! This will all be important later. I'm telling you, I'm a Yami lover so I'm not going to kill the guy. - (R&R)

**Old Palls of Long Past**

Ang sat on the bed in his hospital room. He refused to leave it after he was diagnosed as being perfectly healthy. He hadn't even spoken to anyone since he got there. He seemed to crack when Tea had burst into tears. To his knowledge, Yugi was still unconscious.

The sun shone through the window lighting up the white room. Ang lay down and rolled over to face the wall. He wasn't in a good mood at all, and the sun wasn't his friend today.

A knock sounded on the door. Ang didn't move or say a word. Tea came in and shut the door. Ang knew it was her and flinched when she shut the door.

"Ang…" she said while walking to his bed, "Are you ok?" her voice was soft and a little soar from crying. Ang mumbled but didn't move. Tea sat down on the end of the bed. "It's not your fault…"

"Ha," Ang shot sarcastically. Tea glared at him, but he didn't look away from the wall, "You are the one who should know it is my fault."

"I didn't come in here to argue," she said angrily while standing, "I just want to know what happened." He gave a ragged sigh and began.

"Korcha and Lyn are two different spirits fighting for the same body. It's the same way with me and Milfer, but we don't fight. We live and work together. Now Korcha seems to be targeting Kaiba, but Lyn refuses to help. This fact makes Korcha more ruthless."

"But why did Yugi not heal from his injuries?"

"Dragon poison," Ang sat up and looked at Tea, "It is a severe and complicated handicap. Even if you survive a dragon's attack, the poison will probably kill you anyway. After Yugi had been struck, the poison began to take effect.

You see, Korcha was attacking Kaiba when Lyn refused to attack him, thus the poison was activated. But Kaiba was hit; it was Yugi instead."

Tea flinched as she thought about the horrible accident. It was one of the worst days of her life. Ang continued with a more regretful tone.

"I tried to get rid of it when I healed him, but obviously, I failed… When Korcha got close to Yugi, the wounds reopened. If Yugi would have stayed that close to her…he would have died." He turned to face the window. "I panicked when I saw Korcha flying toward Kaiba Corp. so I retrieved Yugi. I was trying to rush the process to recapture the spirit."

"It's ok, though right?" Tea asked, "Yugi's going to be alright?" Ang was silent for a while.

"For now…he'll be fine, but…" Ang looked at her with a grim expression, "I'm afraid this Poison is more serious than I suspect."

"How can it be worse!"

"A certain amount of venom connects the two; predator and prey." Tea was speechless. How could this be happening? Ang stood up. "I don't feel so well," he stated before walking out of the room.

"Ang?" Tea followed. He went to Yugi's room and went in. Tea followed silently. Ang stood beside the bed and stared at the millennium puzzle.

"_I'm going to see him_," a voice in Ang's head said grimly. Ang's expression never changed.

"_You sure?_" Ang's other inner voice asked.

"_I need to. You can stay here_."

"_...ok_," Ang reached out and touched the puzzle. A light glowed and then disappeared. Ang almost collapsed, and Tea helped him to a chair.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"It's not what I did. It's what he will do… we can only wait." Tea looked back at Yugi worried.

In Puzzle

Yami walked through his puzzle. Something had just happened and now he could sense something inside his puzzle. As he turned a corner, he almost tripped over a dragon!

Milfer was lying in his path with his head on the floor. Yami bent down and looked him over wide-eyed. What was going on? Milfer opened his eyes and looked and Yami, giving a weak smile.

"I am sorry pharaoh," he said trying to stand, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Why are you so weak?" Yami asked, not minding the unexpected guest. Milfer walked to a stairway and fell back down, resting his head on the steps.

"I have fought a great battle, and used the rest of my power to come here."

"Why do you want to be here? Wouldn't it be better to stay with Ang?" Milfer chuckled.

"He does not want to see me. Not now." Now Yami noticed something startling. Milfer's dramatic scales weren't a gleaming white anymore, but a dull grey. Milfer rolled over slightly to show his belly and closed his eyes. "You know what, my Pharaoh?" his voice was calm and casual. Yami instinctively reached out and rubbed the soft scales.

Milfer's claws gripped and relaxed in a pleased fashion. (Have ya ever seen a cat paw when you pet it? Like that.)

"I miss the days back in Egypt," Milfer continued lazily. "Back when we would fly around and just be friends without worries."

"Sadly, I don't remember my past as you do." Milfer opened his eyes and smiled at Yami.

"You definitely remember how to help a friend relax," Yami smiled. For now, the terror outside wasn't real. Yami stopped rubbing and Milfer stood up and stretched. His color was getting better and his eyes already seemed happier.

"What have you come here for?" Yami asked as Milfer stepped away from the stairs.

"Well, I am here to explain what's going on with your other self," Milfer's tone was serious again. He spent a while explaining while Yami listened intently. It was mostly the same as what Ang had told Tea before


	11. Being There

Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Being There**

Ang sat on the bed in his hospital room. He refused to leave it after he was diagnosed as being perfectly healthy. He hadn't even spoken to anyone since he got there. He seemed to crack when Tea had burst into tears. To his knowledge, Yugi was still unconscious.

The sun shone through the window lighting up the white room. Ang lay down and rolled over to face the wall. He wasn't in a good mood at all, and the sun wasn't his friend today.

A knock sounded on the door. Ang didn't move or say a word. Tea came in and closed the door behind her. Ang knew it was her and flinched when she shut the door.

"Ang…" she said while walking to his bed, "Are you ok?" her voice was soft and a little soar from crying. Ang mumbled but didn't move. Tea sat down on the end of the bed. "It's not your fault…"

"Ha," Ang shot sarcastically. Tea glared at him, but he didn't look away from the wall, "You are the one who should know it is my fault."

"I didn't come in here to argue," she said angrily while standing, "I just want to know what happened." He gave a ragged sigh and began.

"Korcha and Lyn are two different spirits fighting for the same body. It's the same way with me and Milfer, but we don't fight. We live and work together. Now Korcha seems to be targeting Kaiba, but Lyn refuses to help. This fact makes Korcha more ruthless."

"But why did Yugi not heal from his injuries?"

"Dragon poison," Ang sat up and looked at Tea, "It is a severe and complicated handicap. Even if you survive a dragon's attack, the poison will probably kill you anyway. After Yugi had been struck, the poison began to take effect.

You see, Korcha was attacking Kaiba when Lyn refused to attack him, thus the poison was activated. But Kaiba wasn't hit; it was Yugi instead."

Tea flinched as she thought about the horrible accident. It was one of the worst days of her life. Ang continued with a more regretful tone.

"I tried to get rid of it when I healed him, but obviously, I failed… When Korcha got close to Yugi, the wounds reopened. If Yugi would have stayed that close to her…he would have died." He turned to face the window. "I panicked when I saw Korcha flying toward Kaiba Corp. so I retrieved Yugi. I was trying to rush the process to recapture the spirit."

"It's ok, though right?" Tea asked, "Yugi's going to be alright?" Ang was silent for a while.

"For now…he'll be fine, but…" Ang looked at her with a grim expression, "I'm afraid this poison is more serious than I suspect."

"How can it be worse!"

"A certain amount of venom connects the two; predator and prey." Tea was speechless. How could this be happening? Ang stood up. "I don't feel so well," he stated before walking out of the room.

"Ang?" Tea followed. He went to Yugi's room and went in. Tea followed silently. Ang stood beside the bed and stared at the millennium puzzle.

"_I'm going to see him_," a voice in Ang's head said grimly. Ang's expression never changed.

"_You sure?_" Ang's other inner voice asked.

"_I need to. You can stay here_."

"_...ok_," Ang reached out and touched the puzzle. A light glowed and then disappeared. Ang almost collapsed, and Tea helped him to a chair.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"It's not what I did. It's what he will do… we can only wait." Tea looked back at Yugi worried.

In Puzzle

Yami walked through his puzzle. Something had just happened and now he could sense something inside his puzzle. As he turned a corner, he almost tripped over a dragon!

Milfer was lying in his path with his head on the floor. Yami bent down and looked him over wide-eyed. What was going on? Milfer opened his eyes and looked and Yami, giving a weak smile.

"I am sorry pharaoh," he said trying to stand, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Why are you so weak?" Yami asked, not minding the unexpected guest. Milfer walked to a stairway and fell back down, resting his head on the steps.

"I have fought a great battle, and used the rest of my power to come here."

"Why do you want to be here? Wouldn't it be better to stay with Ang?" Milfer chuckled.

"He does not want to see me. Not now." Now Yami noticed something startling. Milfer's dramatic scales weren't a gleaming white anymore, but a dull grey. Milfer rolled over slightly to show his belly and closed his eyes. "You know what, my Pharaoh?" his voice was calm and casual. Yami instinctively reached out and rubbed the soft scales.

Milfer's claws gripped and relaxed in a pleased fashion. (Have ya ever seen a cat paw when you pet it? Like that.)

"I miss the days back in Egypt," Milfer continued lazily. "Back when we would fly around and just be friends without worries."

"Sadly, I don't remember my past as you do." Milfer opened his eyes and smiled at Yami.

"You definitely remember how to help a friend relax," Yami smiled. For now, the terror outside wasn't real. Yami stopped rubbing and Milfer stood up and stretched. His color was getting better and his eyes already seemed happier.

"What have you come here for?" Yami asked as Milfer stepped away from the stairs.

"Well, I am here to explain what's going on with your other self," Milfer's tone was serious again. He spent a while explaining while Yami listened intently. It was mostly the same as what Ang had told Tea before. After he finished, Yami thought about it for a bit.

"If Yugi and Korcha are connected," Yami said thoughtfully, "Will Yugi…die?" Milfer shook his head.

"Only if Korcha dies; only if Korcha is hurt severely will Yugi feel the effects of the poison."

"What of Yugi is hurt?"

"Well, it would have to be serious to affect Korcha." Yami nodded. "Ok," Milfer stood and stretched out. "I'd better get back to Ang. Thank you for your hospitality, my pharaoh." Yami stood as well.

"I'm glad you came," he replied. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, first I must return to Ang then Yugi must recover. After that we will talk more." Yami nodded in agreement. Milfer spread his wings and was engulfed in a white light. As the light faded, Milfer had disappeared.

Hospital

The puzzle shone a light again and Ang woke up from a nap. Tea had left while he slept, but he didn't notice. He stood and looked at Yugi again. He still slept; this was very familiar scene, a very painful scene for Ang.

"Let's go for a walk," he whispered to himself. When he walked outside, the warm sun felt soothing on his skin. A break for at least a day was all he needed; then he'd be back in the game. Well, he hoped it would help.

Lyn struggled down the road and finally made it to her house. She was so tired from the fight she could barely take a step. The door creaked open and she shuffled to her bed. School never crossed her mind; she wouldn't go today anyway.

After finally waking it to her bed, she threw herself on it and sighed.

"Why didn't you let me kill him," a rumbling voice asked in her head. Lyn closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Because," she breathed.

"Because what? Are you weak?"

"No, I love him…"

"YOU WHAT?" the voice growled. "Love is weakness."

"I don't care."

"You should-"

"I don't"

"You're a dragon for goodness sake!" There was a long silence. "Dragon's are powerful because they are cold and ruthless." It continued.

"Not always. I will love him forever. We can attack anyone else, but I will never lift a finger at him." The voice growled.

"We'll see about that…" it grumbled as it faded into her mind. Lyn closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

After an hour she woke and sat up. Where was she, again? Oh, yeah; her room. She sighed and put her feet on the floor. When she stood her muscles ached and tightened. She groaned and slowly stretched.

She stood there for a second before wondering what time it was. Looking at her bedside clock, she moaned again; it was smashed to pieces. The alarm must have gone off while she was sleeping.

"Note to self: get a new clock," she said quietly while sweeping what was left of the clock into the trashcan. She took a shower and dressed in clean cloths. Deciding on blue jeans and a red shirt, she went for a walk outside.

When she passed the school the bell rang and the students began to flow out. She stopped and watched the streams head in different directions.

Lyn's POV:

Yugi and his friends wouldn't be there; I knew that. Ang probably wouldn't either, because he was in the fight, too. I sighed and wished I had gone to the stupid school. It would have saved me the trouble of explaining what I was doing this morning. I could see it now.

'Where were you?' the teacher would ask.

'At home,' I would answer.

'Doing what?'

'Sleeping.'

'And why is sleeping so important?'

'Because I had been out all night trying to kill Seto Kaiba.' Yeah, that would go as smooth as butter. My mind drifted to the thought of Kaiba, but I quickly discarded it. I didn't want to go there now.

As I continued my walk, I ran across a TV store where they had TVs on display. A crowd had formed around the different screens. They where playing news broadcasts of all types. One was showing vague black and white pictures of the night sky.

"These are pictures taken by residents in our own Domino City," the male newscaster said. The people gave 'ooh's and 'ah's at the pictures. I almost laughed at the splotches of black on the TV. Are these people really impressed?

I continued walking and stopped at the park for a break. I sat down on a bench by the pond and watched the people pass. I couldn't keep Kaiba out of my head. I tried to find something else to think of, but all that came up was his face.

I jumped when a hand fell on my shoulder. I looked quickly to see Kaiba! What was he doing here?

"Hey!" I said a little surprised at his presence. Strangely, he smiled and sat beside me.

"You weren't at school today," he stated. Uh-oh, here we go.

"Yeah, sorry," I looked out at the water. "I wasn't feeling well this morning."

"You're feeling better, right?" What was he trying to do? Have a conversation?

"A little; just enough for a walk. What are you doing here?" I asked in an interested tone. He paused.

"I was looking for you," he said. I was taken back, and smiled. He stood. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He finished with a low tone. I stood with him.

"Thanks to you, I feel great," I said smiling at him. He looked at me silently.

"See you later," he said quickly and turned to leave.

"I hope so…" I whispered to myself as he left.

End POV

The voice in Lyn's head chuckled.

"You don't need to like him," it said in a teasing tone. Lyn frowned.

"Why wouldn't I like him?" she retorted.

"You act so strange around him; it is very weakening." Lyn didn't reply. She walked through the park and headed back home. She wanted another nap before tonight. Tonight was going to be a serious battle.

When Lyn got close she saw someone at her door. It was Bakura; he was in school uniform leaning against her door. She gave a sigh; boys were just everywhere today. She walked up and looked at him.

"Hello, Bakura," Lyn greeted, "What can I do for you?" (Her voice trying to hide sarcasm)

"Where were you?" he asked with annoyance.

"What are you; my keeper?"

"We have business to take care of." Lyn didn't answer. She walked to the door and unlocked it.

"I've been a little busy…"

"Doing what?" Bakura followed her into her house, "Hunting?" She stopped. He stood behind her waiting for an answer.

"…yes."

"What?"

"I was out hunting last night, but I had to do it alone."

"Wait," he thought about what he had heard recently, "You're the one who destroyed that building?" Lyn nodded.

"It wasn't supposed to happen, but…" Bakura smiled.

"You're very powerful."

"Yup," she went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "What business do we need to take care of?" Lyn changed the subject off of her.

"The pendant needs the spell to work," Bakura began, placing the pendant on the table. Lyn walked over and looked at it.

"Where will we find this spell? At the museum?"

"Supposedly, the archeologists didn't find the right tablet in the ruins."

"We need to find the right one then."

"Correct, but the ruins are not here."

"Of course. They must be in Egypt." Bakura nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?" Bakura looked up surprised.

"How are we supposed to get there and back?" Lyn laughed.

"I'm a dragon. You can just ride on my back and we'll get there in one night." Bakura looked a little uncomfortable about riding a dragon to such a far away place. "Or, if you want, we can take a plane."

"That sounds better," he replied relieved.

"But riding from Egypt to the ruins is mandatory," Lyn began to walk away. "Let's try to leave as soon as possible." Bakura stood.

"Alright." Lyn stopped and turned around.

"Meet me back here in a few hours, k?"

"Is that as fast as possible?" He looked at her.

"Give me breathing time, and yes." He sighed and left the house. Lyn sighed and walked to her room. She had to pack and then leave, but she had to do one more thing. She had a strong feeling she wanted to tell Kaiba, but the voice in her head strongly objected.

"Yu can't tell him! He'll rat on you!"

"He doesn't trust the others as far as he could throw them." She would reassure herself over and over until she had finished packing. It hadn't taken that long; stuff her cloths in a bag and she was done. She put the bag by the door and left for Kaiba's house.

When she got there, she saw the full destruction from the battle. Men were just beginning to clear the debris. After surveying the damage she headed into the main building. She headed straight for Kaiba's office, and when she got there it was surprisingly quiet. Only one guy was there and he was being fussed at by Kaiba; not surprising. She walked up beside the worker, and Kaiba stopped talking to look at her.

"Can I talk to you, Seto?" she asked looking at the man beside her. Kaiba waved the guy away and waited for him to leave.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought you were ill." Lyn nodded and looked down.

"I was." She changed subject, "Look, Kaiba, I'm going on a trip for a bit. With…a friend." Kaiba didn't know why she was telling him, and he really had nothing to say.

"To where?" he finally asked.

"…Egypt. It's like a little vacation of sorts for me and my friend, but it's not very long."

"Why are you telling me?" She looked up and smiled.

"So you don't go looking for me in the park," she teased and tucked her long hair behind her ear. He grinned.

"When will you be back?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess when I've seen all the sights I want to, and get tired of the sand."

"Ok," he stood, "I hope you have a nice trip." Lyn walked around his desk and wrapped her arms around his neck, much to his surprise. She let go and looked at him.

"Hope you're still here when I get back," she smiled. Of course he would be since the danger was her. His eyes were wide, but he relaxed and nodded.

"I'll be here." She giggled and walked out.

"See ya in a few days!" she called back as she disappeared. As she left the building her smile quickly faded.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked her other conscience.

"I still think you should've just left." It grumbled.

"Don't get your horns in a knot; we're leaving right now."

She got back to her house and waited for Bakura. When he arrived, they immediately left for the airport. From the airport to the plane and from the plane to Egypt. By the time they got there it was evening. Lyn decided they would wait until Midnight before heading out into the desert. From then on it was roughing it until they found the spell.

She found a good hotel and ordered two rooms. She did not feel any security in the same room with a guy like Bakura. She seemed to be doing all the work on this trip, but it didn't bother her; it bothered him.

After settling in as much as she wanted to, Lyn collapsed on the hard bed. Sleep was best now. Tonight was going to be a big night, but sleep wouldn't come easy. Just being in the vicinity of the ancient ruins made her mind go crazy and she was about to head straight into all the bad memories. Serious things are going to unfold…

No action in this one, but it'll come back. R&R


	12. Omaria Tablet

**Omaria Tablet**

Bakura shot up in bed from a large noise in the next room. He listened quietly for another sound and it came. An unrecognizable scraping sound echoed through the wall. Almost like sandpaper on sandpaper continuously rubbing.

He stood up and headed for Lyn's room. He hesitated at the door when the noise ceased. He pushed forward and opened the door to see a pitch black room. The sound began again accompanied with a rumble in the shadows. He walked closer trying to identify the dragon. The grumble sounded louder then stopped.

"Bakura," the deep booming monotonous voice spoke slowly. "You must find something for me."

"What would that be?" Bakura asked. Two red eyes glowed in the dark and stared at him.

"Not what; who. I need someone who can treat my injuries."

"Injuries! You where just fine yesterday!" The eyes closed.

"That was my human form. If you recall I was in the collapsing building; not her." Her eyes opened again. "I need someone before we leave…" Bakura grumbled as he left. What do you get to help a dragon; a doctor or a vet? Deciding a vet would be easier, Bakura used to phone in the hotel to call.

"Hello, veterinarian's office, how may I help you?" the lady on the other end of the line spoke quickly.

"Yes, my…lizard is ill," Bakura replied. "Do you make house calls?" He couldn't help but smiling.

"Sure, sir; May I have the address?" Bakura gave the address of the hotel as the girl wrote it down.

"I'll meet you outside the building," Bakura said and hung up.

A few minutes later, a car drove up and a woman stepped out. Bakura was at the door waiting. She walked up and looked at him.

"Are you the one who called?" she asked. Bakura nodded.

"Right this way, doctor," he led her to Lyn's room.

"What is the matter with your lizard?" she asked on their way up. Bakura thought about it.

"I'm not sure. She won't let me examine her," he skated around the blunt truth. When they got to the door, the scraping was heard. The lady was concerned but didn't say a word. Bakura opened the door and moved aside.

"Ladies first," he grinned. She stepped in and he followed, closing the door behind him. The darkness slowly backed away into the corners, revealing the black dragon sitting in the middle of the floor. Korcha's sat like a cat with her stomach near to the ground and her arm close to her body. She stared at the woman suspiciously.

"You will help me," Korcha growled at the woman. The lady was about to scream when Bakura came up behind her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Now, I wouldn't do that," he smirked, "Or it could be the last thing you do." The fear made Korcha very pleased.

I am injured," Korcha continued, "You fix me and we will let you go. What is your name?" The girl gulped and then answered.

"Mary," she said. Korcha nodded.

"Begin; I have a very busy schedule." Mary worked up her courage and walked over.

"I'll need some light," she said to Bakura. He frowned and turned on a light. Korcha's injuries were very severe, and Mary began by cleaning them carefully trying not to anger the black beast. Korcha watched her continuously. After a while, Korcha had stopped watching and closed her eyes. Mary finally closed her bag and looked the dragon over.

"Do you want bandages?" she asked a little more confident. Korcha looked at her.

"No. You did well. Leave," Korcha stood up and looked at Bakura. "Escort her out. I'll meet you outside." Bakura nodded and grabbed Mary's arm.

"Let's go," he ordered. She didn't resist and was soon on her way home. Bakura waited outside for a few minutes. Korcha finally coasted down from the window and landed softly.

"Get on," she ordered.

"What took you so long?" He shot impatiently. She didn't answer; just glared at him. He mounted, and right when he got his footing, Korcha shot off the ground. Bakura reeled back from the speed of the launch. He was yelling things Korcha didn't mind to hear.

After flying for a while, the buildings disappeared and sand flowed as far as you could see. The full moon lit up all the earth, showing how high they really were. Bakura held the back spine tightly; falling at this altitude would be fatal.

Korcha's eyes scanned the sand skillfully searching for any sign of ruins. She slowly glided down and finally touched. Her claws made large prints in the sand which she wiped clear with her tail as soon as they were made. Bakura slid off and looked around.

"Why have we landed here?" Bakura asked rudely. Korcha looked at him and held out a claw. Bakura looked confused.

"The pendant," she ordered. He dug in his pocket and pulled it out. "Give it to me." She said again. No emotion in her voice; no anger, no annoyance, no kindness, nothing. Just a voice that echoed from the dark like a recording on a tape. Bakura placed it in her open hand and she held it by the chain.

She held it up in front of her and the red pendant gave a dim glow. Then, it let out a pulse of energy and Korcha closed her eyes to let the wave run over her. When her eyes opened again they had black slits instead of pupils.

"We're close." Her voice said. Bakura followed as she walked on; her tail constantly sweeping back and forth to erase the tracks with machine-like efficiency. Bakura was almost wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Domino; midnight

Ang lay silently in the hospital room. The full moon shone into the room to create an eerie glow throughout the room. Ang suddenly shot up wide awake.

"Oh, no," he whispered as he got out of the bed. He darted to the window and looked outside. "She can't be…" He burst through the door and ran to Yugi's room. "TEA OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled slamming on the door. She opened it while wiping her eye.

"Ugh…Ang?" she said sleepily, "What are you doing…""

"WE HAVE TROUBLE!" he interrupted pushing past her. He stood beside Yugi and looked him over. Tea turned on the light. "Yugi," Ang whispered while shaking Yugi's shoulder. Yugi's woke and sat up.

"Is it morning already?" he asked in a daze. Tea gasped. Ang stood back and Yugi had no idea what was going on. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You're…ok," Ang gripped his head and backed up to the wall. Yugi gasped. "That means she's…"

"She's what?" Yugi got out of his bed and looked worried. Ang looked at him.

"She's not here. Korcha must have left for Egypt or something."

"Why would she go to Egypt?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I know where we need to go now." He paused. "I think she would tell Kaiba."

"Why would she do that?" Tea asked now fully awake, "Kaiba's a jerk."

"Because she always showed a liking for Kaiba, even when her dark side was trying to kill him."

"How do you know that?" Yugi spoke. Ang closed his eyes.

"It's just something I know; now we need to get Kaiba and go to Egypt immediately." He walked quickly out the door pulling Tea with him. "Yugi, get ready. We leave as soon as possible."

After five minutes Yugi came out to see Ang had left. Tea was standing in the hall and smiled when Yugi walked up.

"Where's Ang?" he asked Tea. She frowned.

"Not sure; he said something about Kaiba, then left." They walked outside and looked for Ang.

A shimmer appeared of the horizon and Milfer came into view carrying a very angry Kaiba. When he landed Kaiba voiced his objection in many colorful words until Ang forced in an angered silencer.

"Now," Ang sighed after everyone had calmed down, "We are going to need a ride to Egypt because I can't carry you all."

"I don't even know why I'm here," Kaiba grumbled. Ang sighed and glared at him.

"BECAUSE…" Ang growled through his teeth. "Lyn will need your help, and transportation is one of your strong points." Kaiba was silent. "We need to be there NOW." Kaiba grumbled and pulled out a phone.

The plane was ready in few minutes and Yugi, Tea and the freshly awoken Joey boarded silently. Ang chose to fly by the side to avoid the bombardment of unanswerable questions.

Yugi watched the dragon fly beside the plane as they took off. He had only seen Milfer this anxious when Korcha attacked Kaiba the second time.

"What do ya think is goin on?" Joey asked giving a lazy yawn.

"Well," Yugi replied, "I'm not entirely sure, but it seems Korcha is getting into some serious trouble." Tea looked over the seat to see the two boys better.

"Kaiba said Lyn had told him she was going on a vacation with a 'friend'. Who do you think she was talking about?"

"I don't think it was anyone good." Joey and Tea nodded in agreement.

Egypt

Korcha held the necklace up again and the light shown much brighter than the first time. She looked down at the dark sand.

"It's here," she informed Bakura. He looked down. They were standing on the slope of a sand dune. It appeared to have covered the ancient ruins completely.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" he asked kicking the sand slightly. Korcha lifted into the air and called back.

"Get to the bottom of the dune." He did so while watching her pick a position in the air. Korcha watched until he was at the bottom, and then turned back to the dune.

As her large black wings began to flap in strong pulls, the sand flew up in a large dust storm. Bakura covered his mouth with his shirt and used his arm to shield his eyes from the stinging particles. As the sand settled, he removed his arm to see a fully uncovered tomb. He stared in aw at what the dragon could do and how magnificent the structure was.

Korcha landed and walked forward without even looking at Bakura. Right now it seemed like she only saw him as a parasite. Bakura followed warily.

As they approached the building the details appeared. The door had a large dragon carved into it with red gems as eyes. Egyptian hieroglyphs decorated around the edges of the door. Warning probably, but Bakura wasn't sure. Korcha gripped one side of the door and pulled it open. Sand piled on each side of the dark hall.

"I need something to burn," Korcha looked at Bakura expectantly. He was confused at first. She gave a ragged sigh and grabbed his sleeve of his shirt. He gave a yell of disapproval as she ripped of the blue and white striped fabric. She grabbed his shoulders and twisted him around to rip off the other sleeve with another angry curse from Bakura.

"Why did you do that!" He asked loudly. She glared at him with piercing eyes.

"Would you like to donate your whole shirt?" she asked. He shut his mouth, and she smiled. Balling up the sleeves she blew a small flame into them. After they had caught fire, she wrapped them around her horns. Surprisingly, they didn't disintegrate, but burned a bright light that lit up the hall. Bakura was impressed.

After walking for some time, they came to another door. It had some writing on it. Korcha stopped and looked at the door for some time.

"You going to open it?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"It says," Korcha said not answering his question, "'to all who wish to pass: decreed by the Pharaoh Atem, this tomb is sealed by the Pharaoh's power and all who reside in it are bound to eternal slumber.'" She stopped and looked down. "That…was me." Bakura looked at the door in amazement. She was in there? The door had a visible crack where it had been open before.

Korcha snapped out of her daydream and pulled the door away. It made an eerie screech when it opened. Bakura followed her quietly, but gasped when he saw this room. It was filled with gold and jewels up to his eyes. He immediately began to dig in the piles of gold while mumbling random things he would do with the riches. Korcha stopped and looked at him.

"These are all my treasures I collected in my past lifetime," she informed him, "The tablet we're searching for is probably here if not in the next room." Bakura stood up from the pile with handfuls of gold. "The rest of the door said the gold was placed here for eternity as well. If you take any, you will die as soon as you set foot on the sand." Bakura gulped and dropped the treasures. Korcha turned her head away and grinned. So gullible.

Airport

Yugi and the gang walked out and looked around. They had no idea where to go next. Ang soon walked around the corner. His face was extremely pale and serious. He walked up and looked at them.

"We need to get to the desert quickly," he said to them.

"What's the hurry?" Joey asked as he stretched. Ang didn't answer, but looked at Yugi.

"She's too close to her tomb," he said quietly. Yugi nodded.

"How many people can you carry?" he asked. Ang smiled.

Desert

Korcha was standing with her eyes closed as Bakura continued looking. Bakura tossed a gold cup on his growing pile, and it rolled to the bottom. When it hit the ground it made a loud clang that made Korcha jump like a startled horse. Bakura looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She calmed her racing heart and rustled her wings uneasily.

"I'm a little…unnerved about being here. Again." She replied looking at him. He stared a little while then shrugged and continued to look. She watched him for a little while before she spoke again.

"I think we have searched here long enough to know it's not here." She turned to the next door as Bakura walked up to her side.

"What's this one say?" he mumbled. It almost wasn't a question.

"'May any who pass rest in peace'" She read out loud. She closed her eyes and was silent for a while.

"Are we going in?" he said impatiently. Korcha glared at him in a new anger.

"If I were you, I would pray for my soul." He was taken back and speechless. Korcha touched the door and it swung open to reveal a large dark room. The flames that had once burned on Korcha's horns blew out.

One good sized hole lit up the middle of the room. Deeply rusted chains were permanently fused to the floor; the same chains that held her so many years ago. As Bakura began to walk forward, Korcha thrust her arm out in front of him. He was about to speak when he head turned to where her arm was pointing.

"That is what happened to the first to enter this sacred tomb." He looked over to see three skeletons leaning on the wall. Their bodies frozen in the time of death, when the darkness swallowed them whole. Bakura gulped and looked at Korcha. She put her arm down and walked forward. Stopping in the middle she looked up at the whole in the roof. All she saw was a dark sky and maybe one star.

Bakura walked past her and looked into the dark. She watched silently as he passed. Her mind was running on hundreds of questions. Why did you come back? Why don't you just leave? Why are you dragging him along? If you find anything are you really going to share? Are you going to tell him everything?

"That is where it should be," she said interrupting her own thoughts.

"Why?" Bakura looked at her. "Did you have it in the past?" Korcha was angered at his question, but why she had no idea.

"I don't know," she forced out, "But I suspected it to be here because the medallion was so attractive to me now. Maybe I stole it before. Would you like to go dig in the Sahara Desert?" Bakura stared a little while before walking into the shadowy area.

Almost as soon as he stepped in, he tripped over a tablet. He mumbled as he grabbed it and dragged it into the light. Korcha looked it over and then blew the dust off of it.

"Is this it? What's it say?" Bakura asked quickly, looking at the hieroglyphs. Korcha's eyes scanned the words over twice.

"Yes," she answered, "But I can barely read it. I'm not sure I can get the words right." Bakura looked at her, but she didn't notice.

"You're the only one who CAN read it," he tried to stay calm. Korcha took the tabet and placed it on her back. Holding it in place with her wings, she walked toward the door.

"Let's get it outside where there's more light we can use," she said. Her voice sounded tired as if the more she stayed the more she lost touch. Bakura followed completely confused. Why was she acting so strange? The two were dead silent as they made their way out.

Ok, I stopped cuz it was going to keep going for eternity. R&R!


	13. Seperation

**Separation**

Milfer flew smoothly through the air with his two passengers riding silently. He only wished to carry two; Yugi and Kaiba. Joey was not happy about not going, but he got over it. Kaiba didn't act like he was interested in coming at first, yet he didn't complain either.

"We are close," Milfer informed. Yugi looked straight ahead to see a large dune on the horizon straight in front of them.

"Are they in the sand?" he asked.

"No, behind it," Milfer sounded different all the sudden; like he wasn't himself. They coasted closer and closer to the hill.

Korcha walked out of the tomb and waited while Bakura followed. He came out not far behind and she slammed the door with her tail. Bending low, she shifted her weight and the tablet fell softly onto the sand. She looked up to the sky and stared at the moon. A beautiful full moon shone down from a starless sky. It almost felt like the power of the moon was flowing down. This was the night…it had to be.

"Is there enough light?" Bakura asked impatiently. Korcha looked at him for a minute. Why did he have to be so…impatient?

"Yes," she replied turning to the stone and scanning it again, "It is called the Omaria tablet, and it is just what we were looking for." Butterflies filled her stomach. This could actually work. "Ok," she pulled out the medallion and searched the rock. "Now, according to this, it goes…here." She pushed it into a whole on the tablet and it began to glow a golden light.

Milfer saw this light and gasped. He was almost too late!

"Hold on," he warned, and with one flap of his powerful wings he shot forward and over the sand dune. As he landed Korcha watched with a grin.

"You're too late," she growled in a pleased tone. "Once I recite the words, it will be finished and I will be free from these restraints." Kaiba and Yugi jumped off of Milfer and listened, but Kaiba couldn't believe this…thing was Lyn. He walked a bit closer, and Korcha's eyes widened.

"You," she said spitefully, "I can't believe you're here. After you said you didn't believe in all of this, you still let them drag you around." Kaiba ignored the words of the dragon; that dragon wasn't Lyn, but he was convinced she was in there somewhere.

"Lyn?" he asked in an almost unheard voice. The dragon trembled and pulled its head back.

"No!" Korcha's eyes closed as she fought the other spirit for control. "She is not here anymore!" she roared and swung her head to the tablet. "I'll make sure she's never here again!" Bakura backed away slightly in surprise.

Milfer leapt forward with an angry cry, knock Korcha to the sand. They tumbled and growled in a lock of claws and whipping tails. Bakura jumped out of the way of the tumbling beasts. Yugi took the opportunity and darted to the stone tablet. He couldn't read it, but if he could interrupt the ritual Milfer would have longer to stop Korcha.

He ran his hand across the glowing stone searching for something, anything, to remove. Yugi's fingers ran across the medallion. That was it, but he couldn't get his fingers around the embedded jewel.

Bakura watched as the two dragons fight viciously. He glanced to the tablet to see Yugi.

"Hey!" he yelled pointing at Yugi. Korcha was on top of Milfer at the moment; when she heard him, she looked up and snarled.

"Get away from that!" she jumped off of Milfer and charged Yugi. Milfer yelled and jumped on her back to knock her down.

"Hurry, Yugi!" he strained. Yugi searched around until he found the chain of the medallion. He yanked, but it still didn't budge. Korcha laughed deeply.

"You could never remove an object from the Omaria Tablet without the consent of the one who placed it there." Yugi looked at her. She was smiling and her white teeth shone in the moonlight. She roared and let out an energy wave that flung Milfer across the sand. He hit with and thud and lay lifeless.

"Milfer!" Yugi yelled. Korcha moved closer until she was almost on top of him. She bent her head down to see him eye to eye.

"You can never stop me; not after tonight." She gripped his neck as fast as lightning and he let out a cry of pain. Milfer's eyes opened wide.

"Yugi…" he tried to force himself up, but he couldn't. His energy was gone, but he had to save the pharaoh. He stood to his feet with a wobble. Opening his jaws he blasted a large black flame at Korcha. Korcha's eyes were wide as the blast flew at her. It hit with a vengeance and she flew a while before hitting the sand. Her claws released Yugi and he choked after he hit the ground. Milfer grinned.

"I haven't used that attack…for a while," he staggered and his scales were graying dramatically.

"Milfer?" Yugi asked worried. Korcha stood and shook off the sand, but she was definitely affected by the black fireball. She growled.

"True, my friend, you haven't," she ignored Yugi and glared at Milfer. "I don't need to fight you; all I need to do is say the words on that tablet and you can kiss your future goodbye." Korcha walked over to the tablet and read the words over. Yugi silently crept to Milfer's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Milfer groaned and collapsed. "Milfer!"

"I'm…ok," he replied in a hoarse tone, "You have to stop…her." Yugi nodded and looked at Korcha. She looked at Milfer and grinned.

"The first thing on my list is to destroy you," she turned to Kaiba, "and you're next." Kaiba frowned at her and she laughed. She turned back to the stone and held out her arms ready to recite the spell.

"By the power of Omaria," she began with a booming voice, "Free this spirit from its bind, from the second soul in her mind!" The yellow glow shined brightly and began to change to red. The color change began by the pendant and traced the words and lines on the tablet. Milfer tried to stand.

"It's almost too late!" he collapsed again. Yugi took off at full speed toward Korcha.

"No!" he yelled as he hit Korcha in the side, but he was too late. The red light burst out and engulfed the two. Energy pulsed once from the stone shoving Kaiba and Bakura to the ground. The moon also turned blood red, giving the sand an eerie glow.

As the light faded from the stone, Yugi and Korcha came back into view. They were both glowing red. Yugi sat on the ground with his hand on his chest. Korcha was standing with her legs spread out her head hung and eyes closed.

They began to get brighter red until they began to look fuzzy. Korcha roared as a dark figure fell to the floor beside her. Yugi also split into two people at the same time. Yami opened his eyes and looked around confused. Yugi did too.

"What happened?" Yugi asked helping Yami to his feet.

"I'm not quite sure," Yami replied, "I think we were involved in the ritual and are now separated." Korcha growled deeply in a different voice. Black smoke flowed from the dragon's feet.

"Finally…" she laughed and held her head up. Her appearance had completely changed. Her horns were longer on her head and nose, her teeth were longer and seemed to be whiter, her claws were longer, her muscles were bigger and stronger, her wings grew larger and two spines grew on each wing. The spines on her back also grew longer and more menacing. The last thing was on the end of her tail was a large hook that was tipped in red.

Korcha arched her neck and flexed her large muscles. Her teeth were showing in an evil grin.

"Now I can begin the fall of the human race," her voice was dark and deep. Milfer stood slowly.

"I won't let you," he said demandingly. She laughed again.

"You don't have a choice," holding out her claws, she blasted him with black flames. He yelled on pain and fell as a human to the ground. Yugi gasped in horror. "Now…" she turned to Kaiba. He stared in amazement over the great beast. "You're next." She walked closer and looked down at him (for she was much larger now). "You have caused me much pain, and I will gladly repay you for it." Another evil smile spread across her face. "And I'll start with your brother."

"You leave him out of this!" Kaiba yelled, ignoring his fear of Korcha. She laughed.

"He was the first to enter this war and he will be the first to go!" She turned to Bakura who had been sneaking to the tablet and jumped at him, grabbing his shirt. "Come, we have more important thing to do." Bakura mounted reluctantly and, with that, Korcha spread her wings and, with one powerful flap, soared into the air and out of sight.

"No!" Kaiba began to run after her. Yugi did as well, but Yami stopped. What about Ang? He ran over to him.

"Are you ok, Ang?" he asked. Ang stumbled to his feet.

"Yeah," he said quickly, "We need to stop her now. If we don't…it will all be over."

"What will she do?"

"A lot of things; I don't know what she'll start with but I'll probably know when she starts." He walked over to the lifeless form still lying in the sand. "Lyn…" Ang whispered as he transformed to Milfer. She stirred only slightly. "We need to go now, Lyn. Come on." He picked her up and her eyes opened halfway.

"Ang…?" Lyn whispered.

"Yeah, come on we need to catch the spirit again."

"Ok…" She stood on her feet, walked slowly to his back and climbed on. "Let's go." She looked at Yami. "Would you like a ride, Pharaoh?" She sounded as if she was in a daze yet knew exactly what was going on. Yami looked at Milfer before answering; he nodded so Yami mounted as well. They flew smoothly over the sand toward the city with the rising sun at their backs.

Fun! Fun! It was sorta short, but you got the point of it!


	14. The Darkness Arrives

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**The Darkness Arrives**

Kaiba hadn't been running for to long when two strong dragon-hands gripped under his arms. Soon he was soaring above the sand with the white dragon.

"Are you ok?" Lyn called down to him. She rode on Milfer's back with Yugi and Yami behind her. Kaiba looked up at her with surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he replied.

"She is no longer Korcha," Milfer spoke in his deep voice with no need to yell. Lyn nodded. Her eyes showed she was happy for the moment to be free from the dark spirit. Kaiba remembered the words the black beast had spoken, and turned his attention to his little brother.

"We need to hurry," he said. Milfer nodded and flapped his wings faster. The wind blew stronger against them. They got to the city very quickly and Milfer didn't even bother to hide the dragon in him. Lyn rode in the plane with the others, but Milfer continued to fly outside. He said something about too slow before launching after the rising plane.

Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba walked through the halls of Kaiba Corp. Where had Seto disappeared to? One minute he was in his office; the next he was gone.

"Seto?" he opened another door and looked in; nothing. He sighed and shut the door. "Where are you Seto…" he kept walking and peered into another door; still no one.

Suddenly the light cut off and the darkness flooded the halls.

"Hey! What's going on?" Mokuba ran down the dark hall. He didn't have to worry about running into anything; the halls were always clean of clutter. He reached a room where flashlights were on and men were talking. He walked in and the men greeted him. Mokuba could hear the fear in their voices; if Seto thought it was there fault, they would immediately be fired.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked again.

"We don't know, sir," one man replied, "All power lines are still connected. It must have been a short. Not even the backup systems are running."

"Well, you'd better hurry and fix it before Seto comes." The men worked swiftly, but all their efforts failed.

While he was waiting Mokuba went to continue his search for Seto. He took a flashlight and exited to busy room. Walking down the empty halls, he could almost feel the deep shadows of the darkness. It was cold, too. There was even a slight eerie breeze down the hall.

"Seto?" Mokuba called warily. No answer. He walked a ways and opened a door to another office. It had the moonlight streaming in form the large glass wall. It was a little comforting to be able to see more than the flashlights limits. As he walked into the room the breeze followed making Mokuba shiver.

"Man, that's cold." He hugged himself. Suddenly the moonlight disappeared, making the room as dark as the hall. Mokuba stood stock still; that wasn't right. A group of clicks sounded in the middle of the room, like a bunch of marbles hit the ground, but didn't bounce. Mokuba shot the beam of light forward and it landed on Korcha's red eyes. Her black slits dilated quickly. Mokuba screamed as he ran from the room, Korcha running behind him.

Mokuba heard a roar and boom as Korcha got caught in the doorway. He didn't stop running though, and the dragon's cries soon faded. Korcha pushed and flexed and soon, the doorframe crumbled under her extreme force. She ruffled her wings and stared down the hall with a grin.

Mokuba ran until he ran out of breath. He wanted to find the room with the men in it, but it wasn't this far down. As Mokuba rested with the light shining down the hall. The batteries began to die and the light went out.

"No!" he shook the flashlight, but it was dead. He dropped it and stared down the hall. A deep voice laughed in a pleased tone.

"Mokuba, Mokuba…" it said it a chastising tone. "Are you scared of a little dark?" Mokuba looked around for the source of the voice, but it was like the darkness was the voice. It laughed again. "Your brother left you all alone, Mokuba, and now the darkness shall consume your soul." Mokuba couldn't speak, but he could still run. He shot down the hall, running into corners and doors.

Tears began to stream from his gray eyes as he tripped and fell. Korcha walked up behind him.

"Help me, Seto…" he said with a sob. Korcha's stare was cold and it was aimed at the little boy.

"I can save you, Mokuba," she said with a persuasive tone. He listened without turning to look; afraid he would be struck. She stepped on top of him and bent down next to his head. "Just let go and I will protect you from the death that is utter darkness." His sob lightened and then stopped. Korcha grinned and evil grin. "Let it in, my new servant."

Mokuba's eyes went clouded and his face blank. Korcha moved so that he could stand. He did so and she used a delicate hand to wipe away the last tear. Mokuba got on her back and they walked back down the hall. When they reached an open door she showed him what was inside with her night vision.

"See, Mokuba, that's what happens when you don't give in." The men were sprawled on the floor; blood covered them and all the lights were in a melted pile. Mokuba nodded and they continued down the hall.

Bakura knew better that to go in and was waiting outside. He smiled when Korcha appeared out of the shadows with the prize.

"And why did you want to get him?" he asked.

"Insurance; let's go."

Airport

When the plane touched, Kaiba literally jumped out of the plane and Milfer swept him up instinctively. Yugi and he others came out and watched them fly over the horizon.

"Next time, we go alone," Milfer said as he flew at an amazing speed. "That stupid plane flies too slowly; Korcha could be there and back before we could even get there!" Kaiba didn't say anything. "Now, pay attention to what I'm saying. Korcha already has your brother"-

"How do you know that?" Kaiba fired.

"She doesn't fool around, Kaiba. As I was saying, we need to cut her off before I'm not able to keep her in check." There was a pause and Milfer turned sharp. "We will perform a rescue, but it will take accuracy and precision." Kaiba nodded even though Milfer could not see him. "Hold out your hand." Kaiba did as he was told and held out his right hand. Milfer looked back to see better. "Good, now concentrate on having a weapon."

"What?" Kaiba said in disbelief.

"Just do it! We don't have time to argue!" Milfer said impatiently.

Kaiba waited for a second before looking at his hand. With just the slightest thought, a blue cloud swirled around his outstretched hand. Kaiba's eyes widened as a rod appeared. It was the colors of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with spikes on the end of the handle. It was light-weight as well.

"What is this?" Kaiba asked as he swung it around slowly. Milfer looked forward.

"It is your staff you will use to rescue your brother, and save the world."

"Save the world?"

"Very good," Milfer replied sarcastically, "I'm glad you can hear me." Kaiba glared at the dragon. "Now, here's the plan: I'm going to ram Korcha in mid air. When I do, you must knock off her rider and grab Mokuba. He won't come happily, but don't hesitate. Your time is limited. When you have him, hold on. I'll need to get away fast to avoid an attack."

"Why wouldn't she chase us?"

"That will be why you knock off her other rider. She will most likely have the chosen rider as I do. He or she is an important key to any of her evil plans."

"I'm your chosen rider?"

"Yep, and going by what I saw in Egypt, she has Bakura as hers. There they are." When Kaiba looked back up he saw a black spot in the air a ways away from them. "You remember what the plan is?"

"Yes." Milfer grinned.

"Good, Hold on tight; we're goin in." With a mighty flap of his large wings, Milfer shot forward and, in only a few seconds, had struck Korcha with awesome force. Roars erupted that rattled bones. Milfer went over the back of Korcha and grabbed on her wing in a lock that kept Korcha from flying or fighting back. He had conveniently gotten between Bakura and Mokuba, who were in a stupor from the impact.

Kaiba didn't forget his job and quickly struck Bakura across the head. Bakura yelled and gripped his head, only to be struck again with the rod. He suddenly lost balance and began to fall. With one last push, Kaiba watched Bakura begin to plummet to the earth. Then, he turned and grabbed Mokuba under the arms. This was very difficult because he had to reach past flapping wings and the fair distance of Milfer's side, not to mention pulling him back up. Mokuba wasn't happy about this, being he was brainwashed, and screamed furiously. Korcha heard this and turned from Milfer and shot a blast of burning darkness at Kaiba. She missed though and, in no time, Kaiba was ready.

"Finished!" he yelled over Korcha's booming roars. Instantly, Milfer released and used Korcha's back to launch away.

Korcha glared at the fleeing dragon before diving to catch the screaming Bakura. After rescuing him she looked up to see quiet skies. A growl of defeat and anger rumbled from her throat.

"So," her voice rumbled, "Kaiba has found out about his destiny…" She landed and looked at Bakura. "He even has the staff."

"Hey, if I had one, we could fight together better." Bakura said, trying not to sound mad at the large beast. Korcha glare for a minute before saying anything.

"Hold out your hand and think about a weapon." She demanded. Bakura did as he was told and concentrated. Just as he began, a long black staff formed in his hand.

"Now we're talking!" He said looking it over. It was black and had sharp long spikes on the top and bottom of the handle. Korcha looked in the direction Milfer had flown. "Are we going to get him back?" Bakura asked referring to Mokuba. Korcha growled and showed her teeth, not really at Bakura- more at Milfer and Kaiba.

"It would take too long. We must prepare for my plan to begin."

"What is your plan exactly?" Korcha looked at him with a pause again. This was aggravating Bakura, but he kept his trap shut.

"I will explain later. Let's go somewhere safer and…darker." Just as she spoke, dawn began to creep into the sky, turning a soft ginger.

"Alright, I know a place." He mounted and they left to find this place.

Game Shop

Yugi and Yami got home before the sun rose and snuck in silently. Well, they tried silently; they forgot about the bell over the door. It rang loudly as they entered. They both flinched and tried to hurry before Grandpa woke up, but it was too late.

"Who's there?" Solomon's sleepy voice asked as he walked around the corner.

"It's just me, Grandpa!" Yugi said quickly, turning his grandfather around before he saw. "Get back to bed." Solomon did so and Yugi sighed in relief.

"Do you think hiding this from him is a good idea?" Yami asked when they had made it safe to their room. Yugi collapsed onto the bed.

"Just for tonight," he replied, "We'll tell him when he's fully awake." Yami agreed silently.

Kaiba's house (or, rather, Mansion)

Kaiba kneeled in front of his little brother and took him by the shoulders.

"Wake up, Mokuba!" He yelled. Milfer's body was circled around them and he looked over Kaiba's shoulder with a worried expression. Mokuba didn't say anything.

"Kaiba, we have one more chance," he said after a few more tries. "Use the staff. It is pure light and can drive out the darkness covering his heart." Kaiba picked the staff up from its resting place on the ground and placed it on Mokuba's forehead. Right when it touched a pulse of blue light flooded over the boy and his eyes became their beautiful grey selves.

"S-Seto?" He asked in a daze. Kaiba dropped the rod and wrapped his arms around Mokuba. Mokuba began to cry. "I-I was s-so scared, Seto!" He sobbed. Seto hugged tighter.

"I'm here now Mokuba; I'm here…"

That one took a while. Sorry, I've had other stories to work on so this one took a backburner for a bit. -


	15. Dark Skies

**Dark Skies**

Korcha sat in a storage house not far from a bait dock. Her eyes were closed and she was still as a statue. Bakura had a house to sleep in and left Korcha to sleep in the storehouse. The sun had fully risen now and it was gleaming through the small window. She was well away from the sunbeam.

A growl rumbled from Korcha's throat. This was ridiculous; how was she supposed to work if she had no human in her whatsoever? Her eyes opened and stared at the light. Ridiculous…

Game Shop (morning)

Yugi and Yami walked down the stairs and found Grandpa in the front of the store sweeping the floor. Yugi went in first.

"Hey, Grandpa," he greeted a little nervously.

"Good morning, Yugi," Solomon said looking up at Yugi. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, we've had more ancient past problems…"

"Really?" Grandpa turned around fully facing his grandson.

"Yeah," Yugi motioned to Yami and he entered. Grandpa's eyes widened at the sight. "We got separated by some magic curse." Solomon looked closely at Yami and back at Yugi.

"Why! You are practically twins!" Grandpa seemed to take it well so Yugi let out a breath he realized he'd been holding in.

"We need to meet with Ang today so we won't be back till tonight," Yugi said heading for the door, Yami following.

"Alright, you two be careful!" The door shut on Grandpa's voice and they headed to Ang's house.

"He took that very well," Yami said when they were down the road a ways.

"Yeah, better than I expected. Glad we got it over with."

"Now we can concentrate on the danger at hand." Yami added. Yugi nodded.

"Speaking of the danger, have you noticed Ang's slow behavior?" Yami thought for a minute.

"I guess he has been acting odd, but who wouldn't at a time like this?"

"Yeah, it must be stressful." The rest of the way was quiet. When they reached the house, it was a silent as a grave. Yugi knocked on the door and a crash was heard. He jumped.

"I hope we don't interrupt anything." He mumbled. In a few seconds a cheery Lyn opened the door. She smiles to both Yami and Yugi before speaking.

"Hey," she says first, "Ya'll looking for Ang?"

"Yes," Yami replied, "Is he home?"

"Yeah, come on in." They enter and see what had broken. It was a small plate that seemed to be empty. Lyn immediately picked up the pieces not losing the smile. "Sorry about the mess; I tripped." She put the pieces in the trash and escorted them to the living room. "Wait here, I'll go get him."

Not five minutes later Ang stepped quickly down the steps. He looked exhausted. This adventure was really taking its toll.

"Hey, I see you've gotten used to being separated," his voice was trying to be cheery, but you could still hear the weariness. Yugi and Yami looked at each other then back to Ang.

"It's going well," Yami replied, "did you find anything on Korcha?" Ang shook his head.

"Not much. She is working with Bakura, but if anything, it has become much more complicated. Korcha attempted to kidnap Mokuba last night." The two were surprised.

"Is he alright?" they asked in unison. Ang nodded.

"Kaiba helped a lot and it seems Korcha knows that. Bakura has become her chosen and this battle has gone to a new level."

"Are we able to help?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure right now. Kaiba is the chosen dragon rider, but…but in the past, you- meaning pharaoh- were the weakness of the black dragon, and lead to her defeat. It doesn't quite make sense yet." Yugi nodded in agreement. This was very strange.

"What is her plan now?" Yugi asked. Ang shook his head slowly.

"I've tried to find out, but…"

"I may know," Lyn said softly from the foot of the steps. They all looked at her in disbelief. "We were once one, and I knew. But now I am not sure if she has changed it or not."

"We're listening," Ang urged her. Lyn took a breath and began.

"She wouldn't reveal it all, but she wants to bring shadow creatures here. She wants to cover the world in darkness and destroy everything; starting with Domino city." A picture of the city on flames flashed through her mind. It was the doom that Korcha had always spoken of like it was a goal to be looked forward to. "It's terrible…"

"How does she plan to do that? It's almost impossible," Yami said, "Without a millennium item."

"I don't know all of the details, because Korcha herself didn't know yet."

"Where do you think she's hiding now?" Ang asked. Yugi looked at him.

"Why would she be hiding?"

"In true form, the black dragon can not handle the light of the sun, nor can she use her dark powers." Yugi nodded. That made sense.

"It depends on what Bakura would do, but she won't be hiding for long."

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"There's a storm coming. It's said to be a medium size, but if it blocks the sun enough…"

"We're in big trouble." Ang finished. "She will attempt to complete the first phase of her plan; darkness. I need to get to Kaiba." He bolted out of the door and flew off in a flash.

When he reached Kaiba Corp. he quickly explained and was off in only a few minutes. As quick as he was the rain began to fall as they flew away from the building. Milfer had noticed Kaiba wasn't as questioning as he was yesterday, but it was a nice change.

Warehouse

Korcha was asleep when she felt something in the air change. Her eyes shot open and she looked at the sun spot on the floor. It was the same, but the smell of heavy moister told her it wasn't going to stay that way.

Just as she finished her thoughts the sun faded into a gray tone. Her eyes widened as she stood on all fours and stepped over. When she put her claws into the light, it didn't burn. Rain sounded on the roof and it became darker. Korcha was very pleased. Raising her head, she let out a high pitch cry with a dragon twist. (It sounded like an elk if you know what that sounds like) Her call echoed through the streets, through the pounding rain to her chosen rider.

Bakura (good Bakura) shot up in his bed. The call echoed a second time; Bakura got the chills from its high pitch.

"What is that?" he asked himself. Dark Bakura took over almost immediately and went to the window. Their plans are going better than expected. He grinned and threw some cloths on. She was calling him and it was time. He ran to the warehouse and swung open the door. It was an amazing site to see in the flash of lightning: the large black dragon in a powerful stance, then darkness. Bakura barely even noticed the rain soaking him to the bone.

"It is time to begin," she growled. Bakura mounted and his staff appeared in his hand. Korcha shot from the building and into the dark skies. The rain pelted her and Bakura's face, but didn't faze her. She swerved and dove finally shooting straight up the side of the tallest building in Domino. Landing delicately on top, she let Bakura dismount, and walked to the center of the building. While she was searching the roof for something, Bakura observed the view.

"Why are we here?" Bakura asked. He was in a pretty nice mood for dark Bakura. Korcha glanced up and continued searching.

"Why would we need the tallest place in the vicinity?" she said seeming to rephrase his question. "Well, it will be our center of operations, or nerve center, if you will. This is where we will destroy world and rebuild ours." Bakura looked back at her. She was staring at him with a peculiar face. He felt uncomfortable.

"What?" Korcha stared for a minute more before using her black talon to scrape a large X on the roof.

"This is the perfect spot for the portal."

"We're making a portal?"

"Of course we are." She said it as of it was a stupid question. "It's to summon our army of shadow creatures."

"How will you do that?"

"Leave that to me. You watch for Kaiba and Milfer." Bakura really wanted to know how she did it. He walked to the edge and scanned the city. It was difficult to see through the heavy rain, but he stood there anyway. It was silent for a while with the rain pouring in a sleepy rhythm. The thunder only lasted in the beginning and now it was just the strong rain. The wind was just slightly wafting across the roof of the skyscraper.

As Bakura stared into the darkness a thundering clap sounded behind him and made him jump. When he turned around he saw Korcha on her hind legs. She held her hands together and her head was bent low. After a second she pulled her head up and hands apart. Black electricity flowed between her hands and formed a small hole. Korcha slowly lowered it to the floor and took her hands away. The black and purple streaks of lightning traced the edges of the black circle with some spikes of deep red.

"What is that?" Bakura asked in amazement. The ring pulsed and grew about half an inch bigger.

"It is a portal," Korcha replied. She then looked at Bakura with that peculiar look.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He yelled. The dragon's eyes narrowed.

"You're not alone in that body." She stated. Bakura was shocked to hear her say that.

"Why do you care?"

"It is a burden."

"I tried to get rid of him with that stone, but we had some interference before it was my turn!" Korcha thought for a minute.

"It's fine for now. When we have time, I'll get you back to Egypt to get rid of the pest." With that, she turned to view the city and stepped back in surprise with her eyes wide. She darted to Bakura and gripped his shirt angrily.

"I told you to watch for him!" She roared. Milfer shot up and landed on the roof. Dragon and rider were already soaking wet. Korcha roared and crouched angrily. Bakura mounted and drew his staff. Kaiba did the same, and the two dragons charged at each other, creating a thunder when they made contact. Bakura and Kaiba swung and blocked wildly as Milfer and Korcha bit and slashed.

When they separated, rain mixed with blood. A lot of blood. Korcha was severely injured and Kaiba had been struck as well. Milfer and Korcha panted heavily.

"What are you up to, Korcha?" Milfer panted. Korcha smiled.

"I am working on my plan to destroy all light, and that means destroying you!" She jumped again, but Milfer dodged quickly. Korcha screeched around and snarled. Milfer stared at the small, basketball-sized portal.

"This isn't good." Milfer told Kaiba.

"What can we do to get rid of it?" Kaiba asked in a quiet tone.

"You can do nothing!" Korcha was furious now. She jumped above Milfer and swiped Kaiba off. He went skidding across the ground with a bloodied shoulder.

"Kaiba!" Milfer roared. He couldn't say much more before Korcha's teeth gripped around his neck and her claws dug into his back. Flame shot from his mouth and he hit the floor. Kaiba stood slowly, gripping his arm; staring in shock at the horror of the helpless dragon. Before he could do anything, the rain lightened and stopped. He looked up and Korcha froze. The clouds cleared and the sun shone bright on Korcha's back, and she released immediately. She roared as black smoke streamed from her back. She was literally burning alive. Grabbing Bakura with her claws, she shot away at lightning speed.

"We'll finish this soon, Milfer!" She yelled before disappearing between the buildings. Milfer watched for a moment before turning to Kaiba.

"Are you alright?" Milfer asked. Kaiba nodded, and looked at the small portal. It has already grown bigger, but not by much. Milfer placed his claws on either side of the ring and slowly brought them together, causing the portal to disappear. Kaiba looked at Milfer.

"Why was that thing so important?" Milfer looked back at him.

"I'll tell you on the way back…"

Korcha landed in the warehouse and collapsed. Bakura walked over and stared at her.

"What was that all about?" He said angrily then he saw the damage. The dragon was bleeding from severe burns on her back and a terrible gash on her arm. She panted for a while before answering. Even then her voice wasn't as strong.

"I…can't handle the sun…because I'm pure darkness." She said between breaths. After settling down in a position that didn't hurt, she drifted into sleep. She needed all the sleep possible if her plan was going to succeed next time. Bakura new better than to wake a sleeping dragon, so he shut the large door and left her to her rest.

Kaiba Corp.

Milfer lay in the middle of Kaiba's office as the CEO worked diligently on his computer. Milfer decided to stay with Kaiba since he was the chosen rider, and he felt better here than at home. Kaiba typed and wrote for a while before finally looking up at the dragon. He appeared to be sleeping, but Kaiba didn't believe he was.

"Milfer," Kaiba said. Milfer opened his eyes, but didn't look at Kaiba nor did he move. Kaiba continued, "Why is Bakura Korcha's chosen rider?" Milfer raised his head.

"Choosing a rider comes from the dragon's heart and his heart alone." He began to answer, "Whether it's the right choice or not, he or she made it and that's way it will stay. The ability to be a rider is something someone is born with, but being a chosen is a dragon's gift to the rider." He paused. "Korcha chose Bakura because she was in a hurry and he was the darkest soul she could find… but that doesn't make her decision the correct one. If he is not her chosen, it will severely cripple her until he is removed of the chosen's duty." Kaiba let it sink in.

"That's a big responsibility for a dragon to have," Kaiba said; Milfer nodded.

"It sure is." With that, Milfer rested his head again and closed his eyes. Kaiba didn't begin to type for a moment while he thought. How did Milfer know he was the rider destined for the light side? He continued working until one of his men walked in.

"Mr. Kaiba there"- He stared at Milfer as Milfer stared at him. Kaiba stopped working and glared at the guy.

"There's what?" he asked impatiently.

"Uh…there's a girl here to see you…" he backed out slowly while he spoke. Milfer raised his head.

"What is her name?" he asked. The sudden deep voice made the man jump, but he dare not run. Kaiba stood and walked over beside Milfer.

"Answer his question." The man looked up at Kaiba.

"Um-Lyn- I believe," his voice was shaky. Kaiba followed the man out and Milfer stood and followed. Lyn was a good reason to leave the office. When Kaiba arrived at the waiting area, Lyn stood waiting. She smiled and ran over when she saw Kaiba.

"You're ok," She said relieved while giving him a hug. He cringed from his shoulder injury and hesitated before returning the embrace. Milfer walked up and growled at a man to keep him at a distance.

"Why are you here, Lyn?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Why are you still a dragon?" Milfer looked at himself.

"I just didn't want to change back; now, answer my question."

"I wanted to make sure you two made it here without trouble. The storm ended very quickly and, when you didn't return, the others and I became worried. What happened?"

"Korcha and Bakura tried to create a portal to the shadow realm like you said." Kaiba answered.

"We were very fortunate that the sun came out," Milfer said, "We would have surely lost."

"Well," Lyn spoke a little reluctantly, "She is going to try again tomorrow, if not tonight."

"Why tomorrow?" Kaiba asked

"A huge storm is on its way and it will last all day." Milfer sighed raggedly. "I don't know if it will be as difficult as it was today, but the lightning might cause problems." Milfer nodded.

"I will need to rest now if we are to be in war all day and night," Milfer turned to head back to Kaiba's office. "You will need rest to, Kaiba." He then left the other two alone. They stood in silence for a minute before Lyn said something.

"You need some help with your arm?" she asked. He looked at her in surprise. "I know you're hurt; is it bad?"

"No," he answered, "I'm fine, thanks." Lyn smiled.

"Ok, I'll come see you tomorrow." Kaiba said goodbye and Lyn left. As she walked home all she could think about was the missing piece of her soul Korcha took. She felt so bare and…weak. She knew I was wrong to want to be dark, but it was all she knew; all she had known until recently. The only part she didn't miss was the tempting urge to destroy those she cared about. It was an instinct of the black dragon to destroy those who made it weak. That included the ones she loved.

It was noon now. And Lyn had been home for at least twenty minutes. She was just beginning to cook lunch when the doorbell rang. She opened it to find Yami standing there.

"Where's Yugi?" she asked. Yami smiled a silent greeting.

"He stayed home; are you alright being here alone?" Yami asked. Lyn nodded slightly.

"I can handle it, but, if you want to come in you can." Yami accepted and they went into the kitchen. Lyn stirred something on the stove as they talked. "Hey, I was just thinking, how does a dragon know when he has found a chosen rider?" Lyn stopped stirring and thought for a second.

"It's all about the heart. The dragon can see past the outward appearance into the soul of a rider. If it appeals to the dragon, then that person will be chosen and a gift of knowledge will be given to him or her." She turned around and looked at Yami; he was sitting at the table looking at her. "My brother could explain it better; he's had experience before."

"You mean Kaiba?" Lyn nodded.

"Him, and another he had chosen years before."

"He had chosen a rider before?" Lyn turned back to the food on the stove.

"Yup, it was almost the same situation, except Korcha and I were still one. The rider, though, was not the rider Milfer had expected and the man died in battle." Yami looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"It was meant to happen. Milfer really is throwing it on the line with choosing Kaiba so quickly." Lyn spooned the food out of the pot and into a portable bowl. She turned a round with it in her hands. "I am going to bring this to him; would like to join me?" Yami stood with a smile of silent agreement, and they headed off as it started to drizzle…

Kaiba Corp

Milfer stared out the window of the skyscraper with grimness on his face. Rain was forecasted and Korcha was waiting for this exact moment. After tonight, Milfer knew the city would follow the Black Curse spoke of in terrible legends. Most didn't turn out too well. Kaiba was working again, and he even seemed a little on edge; every once and a while Kaiba would peer out the window into the skies. They didn't speak to each other; what was there to speak about? Milfer finally spoke first.

"Do you know of the Black Curse?" he asked. He wanted Kaiba to know what they were in for. Kaiba thought for a minute.

"No," Kaiba answered flatly, but he was curious.

"It is a curse that befalls the city occupied by the Black dragon. Most of the time the city is leveled or left in flames."

"What about the other times?" Kaiba was staring in interest as Milfer continued.

"The ones who remained intact were wiped of all humans… 'And the streets will pour with crimson death, among the bodies it will flow. The Beast of Black will life destroy, and no one from the world will know. She roars her death among the trees and all the beasts cry. The demons cheer as she appears and releases them from their tomb. The world cries from her assault as the Black Curse she spreads.'" Kaiba sat silent for a moment, rolling the words over in his mind.

"Where's that from?" Kaiba asked. Milfer took a breath and spoke.

"The first city Korcha destroyed; a large slab was left with those words carved into it. They have been burned into my memory and keep me in constant fear of this exact day."

"Wow." The door opened suddenly and Mokuba screamed his heart out. In one instant Kaiba flew to his brother. "It's ok, Mokuba, he's our friend." He comforted his brother and Mokuba calmed down and peered at Milfer. The dragon was sitting strait peering back at the boy with wide eyes. He was as jumpy as a cat in a hurricane and it took a bit for his heart to stop racing.

"Hello, Mokuba," he said softly as he turned back to the large window. Mokuba pointed to the dragon.

"But, Seto," he said in disbelief.

"He's not the black dragon; he's the white dragon, Milfer." After Mokuba had calmed he remembered why he had come.

"There's a storm coming, Seto," He informed. Kaiba nodded.

"We know," then it hit him like a ton of bricks; what would happen to Mokuba? "Mokuba, you need to listen very closely." The seriousness in Kaiba's voice caught Milfer's attention and he left the window to stand next to his teammate. "This storm will be very bad and the black dragon is going to be everywhere all day and night. You have to stay somewhere safe." He thought about where would be safe.

"Most large buildings will be the first target. Small houses are best, but if you must stay safe the longest, I suggest leaving the city until dawn."

"But Seto, I don't want to leave!" Mokuba whined.

"Be brave, Mokuba. I'll be fine, but you must be brave." Mokuba nodded and Kaiba sent him with one of his men to the airport. Milfer turned back to his spot by the window, but didn't get settled before there was another knock on the door. Milfer sighed and looked at it. When Kaiba answered it, Lyn stood there with a plate in her hands. She smiled sweetly.

"I brought you two some food," She said softly. Yami stood behind her. Milfer leapt to the door and sniffed the food.

"Sister, you truly are the best," he complimented then looked up at Yami. "Pharaoh! What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to visit my friend," Yami answered. Lyn walked in, and placed the plate on Kaiba's desk.

"You two can eat when you want," she said, "How's it going over here?" Milfer walked to the widow.

"Peaceful for now, but I sense trouble," he said. Lyn stood beside him.

"If this really is the end you'll need rest," she said calmly.

"The end of what?" Yami asked as he and Kaiba walked to the sibling's side.

"Of Domino," Lyn answered, "If we cannot stop her, Korcha will wipe it clean or worse- level it."

"When do you think we could look for the monsters to arrive?" Kaiba asked.

"During the heart of the storm or the beginning of the heaviest." Milfer answered.

"What can I do to help?" Asked Yami. Milfer looked at him for a minute.

"You can protect this building. You can do it with Lyn." Lyn looked at her brother.

"What?"

"You heard me; this is our headquarters you could say. A safe haven for rest and planning. It will take a lot to protect it, but when Korcha rips the barrier between the two worlds some creatures will fight on the side of good."

"How will we get them here?" Kaiba asked.

"That I don't know, but I'm sure we will have some help." All of them nodded and looked back at the window. The wind was blowing harder now and the raindrops had gotten bigger. It was almost time…

It's coming! Sorry for stopping, but the next part is very long so I made them two. R&R!


	16. Shadow of the Storm

This is a chapter based on a storm I experienced not too long ago. Of course, we didn't have dragons flying around, but there was flooding, lightning and Thunder galore!

Okay, I guess ya'll deserve an explaination as to why I left this story. Well, the YGO phase passed many years ago, but some loyal pepes have requested I finish this, and I really have wanted to. So I got my mind back in the Yu-gi-oh swing and jumped into it. Luckily, this chapter was mostly written when I left, so it wasn't too hard. Hope it doesn't confuse ya'll. Enjoy please!

Oh, and no matter how hard I try, I still do not own any anime of any sort :DD

*clap*clap* Let the show continue!

**Shadow of the Storm**

Korcha sat quietly as the light rain pelted the roof of the warehouse. Bakura had decided to stay with her and had ordered some food from a close restaurant. Bakura had run back to his house before it began to rain and had gotten a sleeping bag. He was literally camping out in a storehouse. Korcha opened her eyes when Bakura walked closer. He held out a plate of food, and Korcha stared at it for a while.

"Eat it," he said flatly.

"Why?" she asked back. He frowned.

"It will help your strength," he said impatiently. She took the plate in her claws and sniffed the food. She picked up a strip of meat and tossed it into her mouth. Bakura sighed and sat back onto his sleeping bag. Korcha tossed a few more pieces of meat in her mouth before swallowing.

"We will try again when it gets harder," she informed. Bakura looked up at the window.

"Why not now?"

"Because, the rain right now is unreliable and could clear up as it did before," she growled at the painful thought. "Luckily I heal quickly." Just as she finished speaking the rain hardened. Korcha blinked and walked closer to the window. She didn't have to wait very long before a stroke of lightning lit up the room. Bakura and Korcha looked at each other before they shot from their shelter and into the sky. The rain was even harder by the time they reached the proper height.

When they reached the roof, it was already filled ankle-deep with water. When Bakura dismounted, the cold water drenched his pants. He didn't say anything, though; he just went to the side and stared into the dark sky, waiting for Milfer to arrive. Korcha proceeded to create the portal. All the lightning and thunder drowned out any chance of conversation. After she had completed the small orb, Korcha approached Bakura.

"I must go into the clouds," She said loudly into his ear. He turned to her to say something but she continued. "Stay on watch and stay out of the water." With that, she soared into the air and out of sight behind the black clouds. Bakura stepped out of the water and on the edge. The wind was strong, but listening to the dragon seemed the right idea.

Kaiba Corp~

Milfer sat back in his spot by the window looking over the edges of the glass; seeing how thick it really was, just in case. Kaiba couldn't work now so he just sat in his chair watching the lightning strike. Lyn was somewhere else in the building in heavy preparation. Yami stood by Milfer staring out the window in silence. You could feel the tension. Milfer looked straight out the window.

"Atem," He said suddenly, Yami looked at him puzzled, "I think you should remember your name. I need you here. I need you to protect Lyn from Korcha. I have no doubt the she-dragon will come for her other half." Milfer tried to smile. "I am afraid I may have made a false decision, and if I fail…you must not give up, my pharaoh." Atem nodded. Before he could speak, a flash of lightning struck so close it shook the building. In one second, Milfer and Kaiba took off through a suddenly shattered window. The two slowly disappeared into the rain. Lyn opened the door and Yami turned.

"Do you want me to go get Yugi?" She asked. Yami exited the wet room and thought in the hall. "If we don't go get him now, we won't be able to later." Yami nodded.

"I'll go with you, then," he said. With Lyn leading the way they ended up at the garage.

"Do you think Seto would mind if we borrowed a car?" Lyn asked almost sarcastically. Yami shook his head.

"I don't think he can do anything about it." He replied as they got into one of the cars. It was close to the ground and very sleek. In no time they screeched to a stop in front of the Game Shop. The wind now was extreme and many tree's had fallen onto the road. The rain and dark clouds made it difficult to see. Yami immediately jumped out and ran into the store. The power was out and there seemed to be no one home.

"Yugi!?" Yami yelled. The powerful rain almost drowned out his cry. In an instant, Yugi's head appeared around the corner. His worried face glowed in the light of a candle.

"Yami? I thought you where"-

"No time! We need to get back to Kaiba Corp.!" Yami ran past Yugi and quickly located their grandpa. Without explaining the whole deal, Yami got them into the car and Lyn sped back toward the safety of the Headquarters. Yugi noticed the black clouds turn ominously deep scarlet and red light begin to spew from the few spaces in the clouds.

"Uh, Yami, I think we'd better hurry." Lyn immediately shoved the gas down and the car burst through the streets. They arrived and bustled back into the safety of Kaiba Corp. The thunder began then with booming anger. The ground rumbled and shook.

"Are the monsters free already?" Yami asked Lyn, who was walking very quickly to a destination.

"No, there will be a calm before they erupt from the sky," Lyn answered. She turned quickly to Yugi who was following them. "Yugi, I need you to do something. Go down this hall"-she pointed to one-"and there will be a large full-wall window. Take this horn and when the monsters come through the clouds blow it." Yugi nodded and took the horn that Lyn held out. It was silver with a dragon head as the mouth. He left and Yami and Lyn continued on there way. Solomon, not knowing where to go, followed Yugi.

"Do you think Kaiba and Milfer are ok?" Yami asked. Lyn was silent for a minute.

"I'm never sure about him," she said. "One minute he's fine the next…" They finally arrived at the roof.

"Why are we here?" Lyn almost ignored his question and walked to the edge.

"This is where we must be." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell the power. She completely ignored the rain and wind as she stared toward the high building. The clouds swirled down to meet the roof and in the clouds was a red glow. Yami couldn't see Kaiba, but he knew they where there; fighting for the world.

Kaiba could barely see through the heavy rain as the team soared straight to the target. It seemed to be taking forever to get to the cloudy domain Korcha was hiding in. When they finally got close, Milfer shot a flame into the clouds, burning a whole they slipped through quickly. Korcha stood right in the middle and Bakura stared at the hole she was making. It was almost as tall as he was and as wide. Milfer inhaled.

"Korcha!" he said violently. Korcha looked back at him with anger.

"Ah, Milfer; again you come. Ready to die?" She replied, flashing her barrage of teeth. Bakura drew his staff and mounted. Milfer felt his stomach tighten and his scales stand on end. Bakura looked as steely-eyed as his mount.

"Seto, I need to fight Korcha alone," Milfer said, "Fight Bakura on foot for now. I will get him off her back and you attack." A bolt of red lightning boomed nearby and sparks flew from the portal. The energy felt as if it was deep in Kaiba's chest. He got off his dragon and saw Milfer's stance change. His fighting would change because of the different situation. Korcha blasted flame angrily and jumped at Milfer. Milfer dodged in a flash and his tail whacked Bakura right off his mount. As Bakura hit the ground, Kaiba ran up. Bakura didn't stay on the ground and met Kaiba's staff with his own. Kaiba felt his arm protest as he surged, knocking Bakura back.

"You can't stop us, Kaiba!" Bakura spat as he swung high. Kaiba ducked and tackled him. A thunderous boom sounded as the muscular bodies of the dragons crashed together. The growls were almost constant, filling the air with a wild sensation of raw nature battling against itself. Kaiba found himself rolled onto his back, the water of the roof almost covering his face as he held it slightly above the ground. Bakura gripped his neck and slammed his head into the water and onto the concrete roof. Kaiba writhed desperately, finally managing to break Bakura's hold and tossing him sideways. Lightning hit nearby and Kaiba felt his hair stand on end. This water was dangerous.

There was little talk between enemies. The dragons slashed and snapped at each other as the duel continued between the riders. Finally, the battle began to twist in the direction of the darkness. The circle was slowly growing, and occasionally, thin red lightning would touch and run up Korcha's body. Her growls grew deeper still and she shoved Milfer against the roof's edge.

"You will not win this time, brother. Enemy…" She snarled. Milfer grunted, bowing his neck and shoving in return. It was no use. He was going to go over. Kaiba shoved Bakura unto the water and looked up just in time to see his dragon slip over the edge with a high pitched roar.

"No!" Kaiba shouted, drowned out by the thunder. Korcha immediately flew to Bakura's side and snapped her black claws around Kaiba's neck. It was like concrete was constricting his throat.

"Now to get rid of this _whelp_!" Korcha said, Bakura standing in the crook of her side. Kaiba began to black out, gasping for air. A headache like no other constricted his head.

Milfer recovered from the fall and swooped heavily back to roof, fearing the worst. As he crested the edge, he didn't even look at the form in Korcha's claws. He let his dragon fury surge through his eyes and determine the perfect attack. Korcha was struck dumb as Milfer's claws scraped down her sides. She screamed angrily and released her prey as Bakura was caught in the fury of the razor claws falling. Slamming the ground with a thud. The struggle had suddenly turned. Milfer seized the black dragon at the nape of the neck as she flapped her large wings. A lightning strike flashed against the dark rain. As the dragons locked once As the dragons locked once more, the rain stopped.

The lightning stopped.

The growling stopped.

Kaiba came around with silent gasp and only had a second to grasp the startling moment. Behind the two frozen dragons the gaping portal was now the height of nine to ten feet and darker than black. A laugh rumbled from Korcha's throat. A static fuzz followed as a huge metallic head pressed through the blackness, rippling with a red film that slowly receded. Two large blue eyes opened. Kaiba lost his breath as the huge head lifted out of the opening and opened its jaws. The screech was ever too familiar.

Hope your excited! :D


End file.
